Falling for you
by cupcakes645andsprinkles291
Summary: Gaara and Hinata are together, but the only thing getting in their way is Matsuri who is determined to split them apart. Gaahina, anti Gaamatsu!
1. Chapter 1

**This a fic for all you Matsuri haters out there, so enjoy. **

Now there are many lovely girls in Suna, that almost each is an fan girl to their dashing leader, Lord Gaara the Kazakage of the Hidden Sand Village. But there's only one girl out of all of them that really gets on his nerves and that is (dramatic gasp) Matsuri!

"Gaara-sama!" a high pitch squeal made his ears hurt. "Dear Lord why me?" he mumbled as his insane student ran up too him. At first when they had started training together, she had seemed decent enough but that was until, she started to follow him everywhere, try to get as close as she could to him and there was that one time she appeared in his house when he had just stepped out of the shower with a towel around his waist.

Since then he's always made sure the doors were locked. "What do you want?" he asked in a annoyed way "I thought that maybe we could go for a walk together". A smile came to her face "**Alone**" "Just you and me, how romantic it would be" hearts in her eyes as she continued to chatter about things way off topic, Gaara took the opportunity to walk off. "I'd rather claw my eyes out, then be with you!" he shouted. Matsuri didn't hear him just continued to talk.

It was several minutes before she noticed that he was gone. Slightly disappointed she walked off "Don't you worry, Gaara-sama, you will be mine, you'll see that I'm the perfect girl for you. And that we will be together, We will..." Smack! was the sound heard as she walked into a brick wall. Then skidding on her face down to the floor. "Ow" she muffled.

Gaara made his way up the Kazakage building to a large balcony, where a girl with lavender eyes, and long indigo colored hair stood with her back to him. He smiled and walked up to her she hadn't noticed him yet a small gasped was heard from her as his arms wrapped around her waist. "Gaara-sama you scared me" "Sorry Hinata" she smiled too and snuggled into him.

They had been together now for a few weeks but there relationship was very strong. "Your late", "Matsuri kept me held up" Hinata giggled "She likes you, you know, I think that she's a very decent person" "Decent? Matsuri?, yeah right half of the time I can't understand what she says". Gaara grinned "besides why would I want her, when I've got you".

A blush came across her face "Do you really mean it?" "We wouldn't be together if I didn't" he teased. Hinata smile grew bigger, she turned around to face him. "I love you" she said gently, "I love you too, my flower" and they kissed.

**I'm going to have fun, with this story. The couple is Gaahina, because I thought that Hinata is the right person for Gaara. Besides there cute together, I'm not a anti matsuri or anti gaamatsu person, I'm neutral. I just thought it be fun to make fun of her. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here's the new chapter. I don't own Naruto.**

Matsuri sighed dreamily among the other fan girls as they watched Gaara walk pass them. Many of them started to argue about who was going to date him first. Naturally Matsuri fought back claiming that Gaara would be with her, and not any of the idiots that claimed they would be the one for the leader.

As she pushed them aside to get closer to him, a total fight broke out on who wanted to get the closest to him. (several minutes of girly-fighting later). Matsuri latched herself onto his arm preventing anyone else to touch him, _'victory'_ she thought, but Gaara would only allow one girl to do that and that was Hinata! so commanding his sand to shove Matsuri off, he brushed himself off mumbling something about how he wished she would die, and continued on his way.

When Matsuri stood up, she was met by a bunch of angry fan girls. "Um h-hey ev-everyone,s-s-sorry about a-all that". "GET HER!" someone screamed, soon Matsuri was running all over the village with a bunch of angry fan girls after her.

(Ten long hours later), Matsuri slammed the door to her house in exhaustion. Her clothes where dirty and slightly ripped, mud was in her hair, and some lucky girl had scratched her across her face. "That was too close!" she panted; anime style she recovered to her normal self, and held her fists in the air "You will be with me! You'll see that I'm the perfect girl for you and then, we'll be married and have a beautiful life Gaara-sama!" from across the street "Shut up!" someone hollered a vein than appeared on Matsuri head.

Marching to her window, she opened it "You have no right to speak that way to Gaara-sama's future wife!" she hollered back. The person laughed "You'd be better off marrying a frog!" "Take that back!" "Make me!" "Gaara-sama will have you boiled alive!" she shouted in anger. As a result the person the laughed till he started to cry leaving a very angry Matsuri to curse how no one understood her feelings.

(Elsewhere)

As the meeting ended the council members cleared out a relived sigh came from the kage as he pushed his chair back. There was a knock "Come in" he said the door opened to Hinata "How was the meeting?" "Long and boring" she smiled "I'm sorry" "It's nothing" he stood up and took her in his arms his hand stoked her hair "You have such nice hair" Hinata's cheeks had a slight blush to them "T-Thank you" Gaara smiled she was his everything.

"I-I-I'll see you l-later today t-t-than" she stumbled, she tried to escape this grasp with no luck, "Are you shy?" he teased bringing her closer her face turned even redder. "N-n-no" she paused "Wh-what if -s-s-someone sees -u-us?"Gaara chuckled he found it quite amusing "Who cares" he held her chin and tilted up. "Do I get a kiss?" he asked a smirk across his face Hinata now embarrassed nodded her face turned even redder than before.

Gaara gently kissed Hinata who relaxed in his grasp. They stayed that way for a few moments before he broke away. "Thanks" he whispered Hinata nodded and rested her head against his. Matsuri glared in fury at Hinata, for she had seen the whole thing behind the door.

"You two-timing, double witching..." she muttered from behind as she watched the couple. _'You should be holding me like that! Me!, not her!" _she thought, Matsuri then quietly walked a distance before running all the way home; grabbed the nearest pillow and screamed into it. "I'll get you for this tramp! If it's the last thing I do! Gaara-sama will be mine!" "Shut up!" the voice called again. "You shut up!" Matsuri hollered back.

**Hehe this chapter was fun, There will be a lot of pain in the next one, for Matsuri that is. **

**Matsuri: Gaara-sama is meant to be with me, why is he with Hinata!**

**Me: Because that's how I want the story**

**Matsuri: But it was destiny **

**Me: Your just a filler character!  
><strong>

**Matsuri: I'm everything Gaara wants Hinata is nothing!**

**Me: Oh look I found a mallet(grins evilly)**

**Matsuri: (looks scared)**

**Me: Next chapter will be coming soon, bye :D(chases Matsuri with a mallet).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy.**

**Hinata: P-P-Please e-excuse th-the violence t-that will happen in th-this chapter.**

**Me: Um... yeah what Hinata said, (looks to Gaara) Would you please say it.**

**Gaara: The author doesn't own Naruto.**

Matsuri looked over her blue prints to operation: Claim Gaara, and make Hinata look bad. "Perfect" she grinned "now to put it into action". The plan was

simple make Gaara losing his footing swoop in to save him, blame Hinata for it, then go and live happily ever after. In a spy fashion way Matsuri went from

tree to tree keeping a close eye on the couple as they walked. "Soon I'll be in your arms Gaara-sama!" following them from a safe distance she ran ahead to

get close enough to Gaara, holding her breath; she gave him a hard shove on his back making him trip. "Gaara-sama!" Matsuri then rushed in to catch him,

only to be beat by Hinata. His head landed on her shoulders, and she held his with tender care. "Ga-Gaara- s-sama are you alright?" she asked softly.

Matsuri landed on her face on the hard ground. As she stood up she saw her plan had failed "Hinata, thank you" he held her, making her blush. Matsuri had

bruises that covered her face, she glared at Hinata in envy. "You just got lucky!" she whispered "Gaara-sama will be mine!" the couple continued to walk

hand in hand, leaving Matsuri to think of her next plan and tend to her face.

(The next day)

With a few correction here and there, the new blue prints where finished. Matsuri nodded her head in satisfaction to her new plans, it was some time before

she found the couple sitting on a bench; Her new plans where to convince Hinata to leave so that she could claim Gaara. Simple right? A quick check to her

features and she walked to the two. "Hello Hinata-san, Gaara-sama" "H-hello Matsuri-chan" Hinata said, Gaara eyed Matsuri suspiciously something was

telling him she was up to no good. "Hinata I think that you where requested, by someone over there" Matsuri pointed way over the village. "Oh w-w-well I-

I'd better go t-than". She was hurried by Matsuri till she was out of her sight a smile then crossed her face "Gaara-sama!" she called _'uh why me?'_ he

thought as she sat rather to close to him; "Now that where alone" she latched herself to his arm "I thought we could talk about us" "Let go of me!" he said

coolly Matsuri smile grew as a blush came her cheeks, "Well maybe we could stop talking" She closed her eyes and leaned in, _'This is it! I'm finally gonna kiss _

_Gaara! Take that Hinata!'_ Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow Did she really think that he was going to kiss her? A wall of sand roughly pushed away to the

ground, she fell on her face again "I know that it was you, who tried to make me fall in your arms" he crossed his arms "and for the record Hinata is the only

one I'll allow to kiss me, and hold me!". "G-Gaara-sama" he turned to see Hinata "I went to see who was calling me b-but no one was there" she looked to

Matsuri "I-Is Matsuri-chan alright? She looks h-hurt" Gaara looked at Matsuri before walking to Hinata and leading her away "Don't worry about it, she's fine"

he took her hand, and walked as if nothing had happened "Ow! my face!" she mumbled as she stood up. "Crap!" more bruises covered her face, along with

some on her arms. "Ouch!" she cried as she tried to touch them, she looked to the direction where they left. "I'll get you for this Hinata!" she nearly shouted

and she made the painful walk home. (Two long hard hours later) Matsuri entered her house in total discomfort her feet hurt, her face and arms burned with

bruises, sand was in her hair and somebody had written "Loser" on her back. "What I ever do to deserve this?" She mumbled as she tended to her bruises.

"That brat Hinata, she's the reason Gaara-sama won't love me". An idea then came to her; "I've got it!" she sat up only to sit down again from the pain, "I'll

get rid of Hinata then with her out the picture Gaara-sama will be mine!" she raised her hand "It's brilliant!"as she put it down her hand accidentally came

across the slap her already pained face. "Ow that hurt!" she cried.

**Me: That was a long chapter, I hoped you liked it.**

**Hinata: I-I think that w-wasn't nice, what y-you did to M-Matsuri.**

**Gaara: I don't know I kind of liked it (Smiles) **

**Me: Well the next chapter will involve more people.**

**Matsuri: How come I'm the one who suffering, I have feeling too!**

**Gaara: That's not our problem, blame the author**

**Me: I decide what happens cause it's my story! I might take you off the hook**

**Matsuri: (Looks happy) Thank you**

**Me: (To Hinata) never happening **

**Hinata: The author w-w-will have the n-next chapter u-up soon**

**Matsuri: I demand to have Gaara with me!**

**Me: (hands Gaara a mallet) Go for it!**

**Gaara: Thanks! (chases Matsuri) **

**Me: Till the next time bye (Goes to join Gaara in chasing Matsuri) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: This is the new chapter of my anti Matsuri story!**

**Temari: We're sorry that it took so long, the author has been very busy.**

**Hinata: P-P-Please enjoy. **

**Me: I do not own anything.**

"Is she following me again!" Gaara looked over his shoulder for the 12th time to see Matsuri hide behind a tree. "Maybe you're just paranoid" Naruto suggested as he placed his hands behind his head. Gaara growled in irritation; Matsuri had been keeping a close eye on him for the past two weeks now. Going where ever he went, it was starting to get to him, what made it worse was that he tried to spend a little time with Hinata only to be rudely interrupted with Matsuri yelling something that made no sense.

Now she was following him around today just to make sure that he stayed as far away from Hinata as possible. _'So far so good'_ Matsuri thought as she followed from a safe distance. "Oh Gaara you're probably just tired. Learn to loosen up will you, I really don't think that Matsuri would be stalking you" Gaara merely glared at Naruto "Where have you been!" "Hey now" he raised his hands in defense "I'm just giving my opinion, there's no need to get angry".

As the two walked to the center of the village, more and more people started to make it harder to follow them. "Ugh get out the way!" Matsuri called as she tried to push her way through with no luck. "Gaara-sama, please wait" she called "How can we be together, if I can't reach you?" "I'm the one going to be with Gaara-sama!" another girl said. Matsuri turned and glared "Excuse me? Just who do you think you are! I'm going to have Gaara-sama!" The girl snorted "You? Spare me, you'd be better off with a rock than him!". Matsuri eyes narrowed "No you'd be better off with a rock!" she shot back.

"Well at least I actually have a chance!" "Yeah right" "I do so!" Matsuri laughed "I got perfect features, that Gaara-sama can't resist and what do you have? Oh wait that's right nothing!" Matsuri then dropped to the ground her face in pain where the girl had punched her. "I'll kill you!" she then jumped upon her and starting beating her to a pulp. From a crowd Gaara and Naruto watched in entertainment as Matsuri wailed for someone to come and help her. "This is better, then that time I dared Neji to wear that dress!" Gaara chuckled "This is quiet enjoyable, if I do say so myself".

"You're both horrible!" Temari raised an eyebrow, "How can you just stand there and watch Matsuri get beaten like that? If you ask me you should be helping her" Gaara and Naruto merely started at her "Remember what she did to your fan?"

_Flashback_

"_Where is that darn fan!" Temari shouted as she walked around the house searching, her fan had disappeared two days ago and she already searched every room that there was in the house. She was really starting to get annoyed it was her prized possession, and she took great care in it."Now I just sit here and wait". She heard a distant call, confused she walked to the window opened it and looked down. There was Matsuri holding her fan, and written in large red ink was a message saying "I love you Gaara!" "YOU!" Temari shouted in rage, Matsuri looked up "O-Oh Temari-san h-h-how ar-are you?" "What have you done to my fan?" Temari cracked her fists Matsuri backed up slowly "I really d-didn't m-mean an-any harm, I only w-wanted to s-see Gaara-sama". _

"_Matsuri" Temari growled "I rip you apart!" Matsuri screamed and ran as fast as could while Temari was hot on her heels, shouting how she was going to skin her alive. _

It was several days before the ink washed off, now since then Temari always made sure that whenever her fan wasn't with her it was locked in a safe place. Her eyes closed and she sniffed "It was torture to get rid of that ink". "Go, Yeah! Come On! Right in the face that's it!" "Revenge" she shouted. All three then started to cheer for Matsuri getting beaten, and you could imagine how Matsuri felt. Right in front of Gaara, how pathetic she was.

_(Later)_

Matsuri slammed the door to house and was just plain angry. Taking an ice pack and putting it on her black eye she winched. "Nuts" she mumbled "Gaara-sama was right there to see the whole thing and he watched me get clobbered by some random girl". She was in pretty bad state, every part of her hurt and she was covered with bruises and cuts of all kind. "This is all Hinata's fault! If she hadn't hooked up with Gaara-sama I'd be the one with him". She touched one of her cuts "Ow that hurt".

_(One painful healing day later)_

Matsuri put on the final screw to her latest plan. She stepped aside and smiled at her work it was a giant catapult and the plan behind was: lead Hinata to the device and pull the trigger, she'd be sent far off into the desert and then Matsuri would claim Gaara as her own, she had drew a little picture of her and Gaara with a big hear around them. "This will not fail, I'll make sure that it won't" she looked up "I just need to adjust the seat" climbing up to fix it she didn't notice that someone had walked up it was Naruto.

Like anyone who was curious he walked over to catapult and stared at it. "How did this get here?" he said out loud; Matsuri hadn't noticed him. Naruto attention turned to a long string that would pull the trigger. "Ohh it's a string, wonder what happens when I pull it!" Matsuri still hadn't noticed him yet. "Here it goes" Naruto gave a good hard yank on the string that released the trigger and sent Matsuri flying. She screamed "Thought I heard something, like someone screaming?" Naruto looked around there was no one there he shrugged "Oh well, must be the wind". He dropped the string and continued on his way.

"Look up in the sky" someone called from below "It's a bird, it's a plane!" "Oh" the person frowned "It's just Matsuri" (somewhere else) Kankuro was in the training grounds, when he looked up at the sky only to see a terrified Matsuri go past him "Was that Matsuri? Nah couldn't have been".

When she finally landed it was not a soft one. First she rolled at least 30 feet before hitting every part of her body, and then she skidded halfway before she finally stopped and landed head first in the sand. "Ow" she groaned.

"Naruto have you seen Matsuri?" Temari asked "Nope". "How strange because earlier I thought I saw her flying in the sky". "Maybe you're just seeing things" Temari shrugged "You're probably right".

**Me: This is the end of this chapter**

**Gaara: I really liked it you did a good job!**

**Hinata: T-T-That w-was r-really m-mean, y-you shouldn't h-ha-have done th-that **

**Matsuri: (Looks mad) How do think I feel! I'm going to be in pain for a week!**

**Temari: Oh suck it up!**

**Naruto: I'm just happy that I was in it**

**Me: And you'll be in the next time!**

**Naruto: Yay!**

**Me: The next chapter will appear hopefully soon**

**Gaara: I get to have more time with Hinata (smiles at Hinata) **

**Hinata: (blushes) **

**Matsuri: Just once can I have five minutes to be with Gaara? Please?**

**Me: Never**

**Naruto and Temari: (laugh)**

**Me: Who wants to play pin the tail on Matsuri?**

**Everyone: I do!**

**Matsuri (backs away slowly)**

**Me: This it till next time see ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: This chapter will contain a request.**

**Neji: Must you be so cruel to Matsuri, everyone should have respect.**

**Me: Do you want me to tell about the time, Naruto made you wear that dress!**

**Neji: (gulps) No ma'am**

**Me: Good**

**Sakura: The author doesn't own anything, please enjoy **

Matsuri looked over her new plans for winning Gaara, she would take Hinata's form and Gaara would never tell the difference right? So simple yet so evil. Hiding behind a building she watched the couple "Gaara-sama!" she gasped as he took her in his arms. "So-Somebody might s-see", "I don't care I love you, and that's all that matters". Matsuri glared in hatred at Hinata, _'Just you wait, I'll get you for this' _"And what do you think you're doing?" Matsuri's eyes winded as she slowly turned around to see Temari her eyebrow raised "Spying again huh, you're lucky I don't turn you in". "I'm not doing anything" she gave a fake smile "I'm just taking a walk" Temari eyed her not convinced.

Matsuri started to shift nervously, "I'm watching you" Temari warned before she vanished. A sigh left her, "Finally" she mumbled. As she followed them, Naruto just had to sneak up behind her and yell "Hi Matsuri you watching Gaara again?" Hinata's cheeks turned pink, as she huddled closer to Gaara. Who's body became very tense, "Matsuri" he spoke his back turned to her, "I would suggest that you leave, before I throw a horrible tantrum" Gaara was now at his limit when it came to Matsuri, and she was slowly starting to make it worse. Before anything else happened Matsuri took off, far out their sight; "Idiot" he mumbled.

_(The next day)_

Hinata was currently gone, at the training grounds. That left Gaara in his office. Matsuri took the opportunity to put her plan into action. Making sure the coast was clear she did several hand signs "Transform!" she said with a puff of smoke Matsuri was then turned into Hinata. "Now to have Gaara!" she squealed there's was a knock on his door "Come in" he called not looking up from his work, the door opened to Matsuri/Hinata running in "Hello Gaara-sama" she said in a sweet voice. He eyed her, she giggled before sitting on his lap. _"Oh what a feeling! I'm on his lap, I hope this never ends!"_ "Who are you?" he asked in a stern voice "Why Gaara it me" She leaned in "Don't tell me you've forgotten". "Get off of me!"

Matsuri/Hinata giggled more "Maybe this will refresh your memory" her eyes closed as she leaned in even more. Gaara eyes narrowed he shoved her off his lap making her fall to the ground. "You're not Hinata, I'll ask you again who are you!" Matsuri/Hinata raised her hands in defense "Gaara-kun it's me, Hinata, why don't you recognize me?" Gaara raised up three fingers and pointed to each "First, Hinata never runs like that! Second Hinata never acts like a girly- girl and third she never calls me Gaara-kun, it always Gaara-sama!" Matsuri/Hinata sweat dropped. _'Dang he's good' _she thought.

His arms crossed "I don't know who you are, but you'd better be out of here by the time I count to ten! One!" "Gaara-kun, I mean Gaara-sama it really is me" "Two!" "You have to believe me" "Three!" "I'm Hinata!" "Four!" "Why would I lie?" "Five!" the sand started to shift "It's me Hinata please remember" "Six!" Matsuri/Hinata started to panic "But you must be mistaken someone else" "Seven!" "I really am Hinata!" "Eight" "Have mercy on me!" "Nine!" the sand was moving fast he grinned "Ten!" Matsuri/Hinata screamed as she ran from the sand that was catching up to her. In a panic the justu broke.

Naruto was just walking along side Temari when they saw Matsuri running for dear life from a wave of sand. "What was that all about?" Temari looked to her brother's office and back to Matsuri. She shrugged and pushed Naruto along "It's best that we don't get involved" she hurried Naruto along. Hinata was walking from the training grounds but stopped at seeing Matsuri run away from a wave a sand that was just inches from grabbing her. "How strange" she said to herself; when she reached Gaara's office she tapped it softly "Enter" she heard him call. She walked in "I thought I saw Matsuri-chan, being chased by a large amount of sand" he chuckled. Hinata looked up "Did you say something?" "Nothing" he grinned he got up and embraced her "That's a funny thought". Hinata nodded and rested her head against his shoulder. A smile came to her face; he was so warm.

_With Matsuri_

"Ugh oh wrong with me" she grumbled as she slammed the door, it was clear to see that she was a complete wreak. Gaara's sand had gotten her good. She yelped in pain as she put an ice pack on her sore head. "So close and yet so far, what must I do to have Gaara-sama?" she mumbled as she applied the medicine to her cuts "I'll never give up, I'm not throwing in the towel! Not until it's laundry day!" She shouted. Her neighbor from across opened his window "Will you shut up!" he yelled and threw a plant at her that hit it's target hard on the head. "As soon as I heal, the first thing I'm going to do is contact my landlord" she mumbled as she painfully rubbed medicine into her new fresh bruises.

_With Naruto and Temari_

"I'm still stumped about that incident with Matsuri" Naruto said as they walked back to the Kazakage Tower. "Don't worry about it, it happens all the time" "Really?" "Yeah, just last month I saw her running from a tide wave of sand" Temari laughed "It was so funny!" "Naruto you should have been there" The blonde watched as Temari rolled on the ground laughing so hard that tears where coming down her cheeks.

_With Gaara and Hinata_

"Your so soft" Hinata mumbled. A warmth formed in the red head's chest, he had never had this feeling before. "You mean everything to me" he spoke Hinata blushed "Do I really?" he grinned "Yes, I'd wouldn't say it if I did". "Thank you, you m-mean e-everything to m-m-me too". Gaara held her chin and tilted her face to him, "I love you, my flower" "I-I-I love y-you too" heat rose to her face as his lips pressed against hers, witch she kissed him back.

**Me: Hoped you like that ending, I thought it would be a nice touch**

**Hinata: I-I l-liked it**

**Sakura: When am I going to make an appearance?**

**Me: Soon**

**Matsuri( dramatic) I will have you my Gaara-sama, for I am but a lass to his highness**

**Me: Enough with the soap opera!**

**Matsuri: Shouldn't there at least one time where I'm the one who turns out happy!**

**Neji: When pigs fly**

**Me: Look at you Mr. I-think-that-everyone-should-have-respect**

**Neji: I changed my mind, not everyone**

**Sakura: Good for you**

**Me: The next chapter is coming**

**Hinata: U-Un-till then, goodbye **


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Ok, this is the latest chapter I meant to have it up last week, but I've had a lot of homework lately. **

**Neji: Sure you did**

**Me: (smacks Neji) Never mind him, please enjoy**

**Naruto: The author doesn't own anything**

Matsuri let out a dreamy sigh, as Gaara demonstrated for the 5th time on an attack stance. It was clear that she wasn't paying attention. Needless to say it was really starting to annoy him. "Focus!" he nearly shouted. Matsuri quickly nodded and tried to follow his moves. The only reason that she was with him was because of their training session, which every time Gaara always dreaded.

"Oh" she said and purposely stumbled "I just can't seem to get it right perhaps you can help me". Her voice was very sweet and girly like. Gaara muttered something about her jumping off a cliff and for the 6th time repeated the motion. "Now get it right!" he scolded; at that moment Matsuri thought of a new plan, make herself fall into his arms. So she did a few movements making sure that Gaara was watching before slowly getting close enough to "accidentally" trip herself and expect to fall into his arms, where he'd catch her and bring her face to his. But she was wrong. Gaara raised an invisible eye brow and simple moved a step out of the way, making her fall hard on her face.

"Ow" she groaned as she sat up to stare at an annoyed Gaara, but from the ground he was really quite charming, making her stare at him with hearts in her eyes. "Get up!" he commanded she giggled at got to her feet. "Unless you want to end this now I suggest you pay attention, and for crying out loud get it right!" he shouted at her face. Matsuri nodded and got into a fighting stance.

_(Several highly annoying minutes later)_

Gaara was just about to give Matsuri a good scolding when Hinata suddenly appeared "H-H-Hello Gaara-s-s-sama, M-Mat-s-suri ch-chan" she stuttered, it was always in the presence of others that Hinata's words always messed up it was never like this when she was with Gaara. Matsuri narrowed her eyes at Hinata "Hey Hinata" "Hinata-san" Gaara walked over where he rapped his arm around her waist causing her to blush. "We're done now, you can go Matsuri" Matsuri nodded in anger as she walked a bit before taking cover behind a tree, where her head poked out to watch the two.

"I'm glad you're here" he said he rested his head against her shoulder. Hinter's blushed deepened as her arms brought his closer, Gaara smiled as he inhaled her scent she smelled like lavender. "H-How did t-training go?" she asked he rolled his eyes "Annoying as usual" "Oh I-I'm sorry" "It's alright" he brought his head up to stare at her eyes those lavender colored eyes were so kind and loving. There was just something about them that got him every time. "You're so beautiful" he said as his hand cupped her cheek. Hinata's cheeks grew redder "Thank Y-y-you".

Gaara then brought his face closer to gently press his lips against hers. Hinata's eyes closed as she kissed him back her arms held his closer. Matsuri had fire burning in her eyes as she broke the bark with her hand from the tree. "I'll get you yet Hinata Hyuga just you wait!" she muttered as she angrily walked home.

_(Two days later)_

Matsuri erased some mistakes to her latest plan; it was to try and convince Gaara that Hinata was not good enough for him, that she should be the one for him, and she'd be getting help. "Naruto do you know what you're supposed to be doing?" The blonde grinned "Yep, I simply go and tell Gaara that Hinata's not worthy and then you give that ramen you promised". Matsuri smiled "Good, now you go on and find Gaara-kun and I'll be waiting here when you come back". Naruto was soon gone and Matsuri grinned evilly to herself "Once this plan is done I'll have Gaara-kun all to myself!"

_(Several hours later)_

Naruto came back to find Matsuri asleep "Gaara-sama you're my hero" she mumbled in her sleep. Naruto then shook her "Wake Up Matsuri!" he shouted in her ear, Matsuri jumped at the contact and banged her head against a wall. "Ouch!" she glared at Naruto "What was that for!" "I came to tell you that I have news about Gaara" Matsuri face lit up "Ohh what did he say? Does he love me? Will he go out with me?"

Naruto then grinned "He said that he'll never in this world date you, and he thinks your ugly and make a poor excuse for a ninja!" Matsuri face fell "But…But that can't be true" Naruto nodded "He also wanted me to tell you that he has no intention of breaking up with Hinata". Matsuri looked stunned "I think I'll go home now" she said softly before walking away. With Matsuri gone Gaara came out of hiding from behind a tree "Did you tell her?" "Yeah" Gaara grinned, "Nice work!" "Although she looked a bit hurt, maybe it was a bad idea" Gaara shook his head "Nonsense, if there's one thing I know about Matsuri she'll be after me again in the next five minutes".

Naruto looked relived "Your still gonna pay me twice as much ramen right?" Gaara smiled "I always keep my promises".

**Me: Well everyone's happy right except for Matsuri**

**Matsuri: How dare you! I'm a human too you know! So I demand that I have my rights granted!**

**Gaara: Shut up already!**

**Me: Yeah! Shut up! Gaara doesn't own you, you now!**

**Hinata: I-I-I thought t-that you l-loved me**

**Gaara: Of course I do! I love you more than life itself!**

**Hinata: G-G-Gaara-sama I-I I love you too**

**Gaara: (kisses Hinata)**

**Me: AAAAAAAAAWWWWWW ** **THAT'S SO CUTE!**

**Matsuri: (cries)**

**Me: Next chapter will hopefully come soon until then good bye;P **


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Sorry about the wait I had to take exams all last week. **

**Sakura: Now that summer's here the author will update more often. **

**Me: Don't own anything**

**Temari: Enjoy**

* * *

><p>"And just what do you think you're doing?" Matsuri turned her head to see Sakura starting down at her. "Oh nothing why do you ask?" Sakura raised an eyebrow "You're watching Gaara again aren't you!" Matsuri sweat dropped "And what makes you think that".<p>

"Well for one thing you're staring at him with binoculars, and you have a journal full of plans to get rid of Hinata!"

Matsuri gasped "H-How did you know?" Sakura grinned "Magic" she said. Maturi suddenly looked angry "Well I…I should be with Gaara-sama because…I'm…I'm more of his type and he needs a girl who had confidence, stunning good looks and a nice personality" she grinned "And that would be me!" Sakura snickered before she broke out into a full hearty laugh.

Matsuri glared at Sakura who struggled to regain herself "Hehe that's funny, I think you should just stick to dreaming, because there's no way in this world he'd ever be with you!" "You wanna bet?" Sakura grin grew even bigger. "Sure I bet you 10,000 yen that you'll never be able to win Gaara's heart by the end of the month".

Matsuri held out her hand "You're on!"

They shook hands before each went their separate ways, _I'm so going to win this bet _Matsuri thought to herself.

_Three days later_

Matsuri adjusted her shirt and looked over her newest plan, she was going to try and seduce Gaara with some good old' fashion flirting. But her appearance one might call it rather disturbing. First of all she was wearing way too much make up for her own good, and she had on a white strapless top, that went with rather tight short shorts.

Her nails had been painted black and she was wearing four inch blue high heeled shoes that she was just bound to fall in. A quick check in the mirror to be sure that she was "Stunning" and she was off.

_In Gaara's office _

Gaara was working on some papers when he heard a knock at his door, "Enter" he called the door opened slowly making a loud creek sound that really annoyed him. What he saw next he would describe in one word "revolting".

Matsuri was leaning against the door her eyes staring at Gaara; "Hello Gaara-sama" she said in a soft voice, as she walked towards him the red heads face clearly stated that he was just plain irritated. After a poor effort to move her hips while she walked at the same time trying not to fall over she made her way over to Gaara.

"What are you doing?"

Gaara didn't say anything his face remaind the same, Matsuri leaned over his desk and slowly ran her hand against his making him flinch. "Why don't you take a break, you look so tired" she cooed; Gaara still didn't say anything but a large vain appeared on his forehead.

In a daring move Matsuri placed herself on his lap facing him as her finger, ran down his neck. "Wouldn't you rather be me, than in here?" she asked the vain on Gaara's head got bigger "I can make you happy, much more than Hinata".

Matsuri leaned in closer "I can be you're everything". She whispered; the vain on Gaara's forehead was no so big that it was on the verge of popping.

"Well what do you say?"

Gaara looked at Matsuri his face so close to hers _this is it I'll finally have Gaara-sama as my own! Take that Hinata! Looks like you owe my big Sakura! _

Gaara opened his mouth Matsuri leaned in even closer. Gaara placed his finger on her lips.

"I say that I'll never be with you as long as I live and that you should leave right now before, I lose control!"

Matsuri was a bit taken back, but unfortunately she was tossed out by a large wave of sand, that made her land head first on the sidewalk below, "Ouch!" she mumbled as she tried to stand but because she was hearing heels she as predicted did fall and land on her face again.

"Gaara-sama are y-y-you al-alright?" Hinata asked as she watched her boyfriend mumble something about how much he hated Matsuri. His body relaxed as his gaze fell upon Hinata, he motioned for her to come closer which she did, he placed her on his lap causing her to blush, it grew even bigger as his arms wrapped around her. "You will not believe what just happen to me".

"O-Oh and w-what was –th-that?"

Gaara shook his head "It's nothing you should worry about".

_With Matsuri _

"What happen to you? And why are you wearing such a horrible outfit!" Temari asked Matsuri glared at her "I don't want to talk about it!" "Rejected again" "Stop talking!" Temari grinned "Well your never gonna have him, and Sakura told me about this little bet you have".

"Yeah so?"

Temari's grinned grew bigger "She told me to keep an eye on your progress, and so far you've made none". Her head turned to the left "Now!" she called out of now where Kankuro appeared with a camera, flashes blinded Matsuri for a moment. "Now here's a memory that I'll be sure to save, Matsuri not only looking bad but also the biggest failure to try and win Gaara's heart!"

"Kankuro you give me that camera!"

She shouted but it was too late Kankuro than ran down the street with Temari shouting how they were going to show the photo to everyone they knew.

"Ahhhhhhh what's wrong these people!" she yelled, as she started to walk home forgetting that she was wearing heels Matsuri tripped and landed on her face. "Ow". She wailed.

_With Gaara and Hinata _

Hinata was resting against Gaara her head on his shoulder. "So warm" she whispered as a smile came to her face. Her eyes closed as his held her tighter.

"Gaara-sama?"

"Hmm"

"I love you".

Gaara smiled as he lifted her face to look into her eyes, his forehead pressed against hers "I love you more, my sweet Hinata".

With that they kissed.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Haha that was funny, I am good!<strong>

**Gaara: Love the ending, hate the middle part!**

**Matsuri: Why? Why did it have to stop there! I was so close! **

**Me: Shup up will you!**

**Sakura: I'm so going to win this bet!**

**Kankuro: Anyone want a copy of that picture I took of Matsuri?**

**Everyone: I want one!**

**Me: I'll have the next chapter up soon, there be more Gaahina love in it. **

**Gaara:(grins) I defiantly can't wait!**

**Hinata: (blushes)**

**Me: Till next time everybody. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Hi everyone, this is the new chapter to my anti Matsuri story**

**Temari: Like the author said there will be some more Gaahina in this new chapter**

**Sakura: Please read and review **

**Me: I don't own anything**

* * *

><p>G-Gaara-s-sama are you al-alright?" Hinata asked as she placed a caring hand on his cheek. Once again Matsuri had attempted to try and win Gaara's heart by trying to give him a hug only to be blown away by his sand. "I'm fine now that you're here". Hinata gave a smile "W-Was it Matsuri again?" he shook his head "I just don't get it; she knows that I hate her, yet she's always trying to have me".<p>

Hinata giggled at remembering the days when Sakura used to do the same thing with Sasuke, the only thing is unlike Matsuri Sakura actually got over Sasuke and became a lot stronger from it. "What so funny?" Her smile grew "It's nothing just a funny thought".

Gaara couldn't help but smile at Hinata, she was always so kind. When she smiled it made his heart fill with a warm fuzzy feeling. Her laughter was like soft bells and not that he didn't want to brag but Hinata was by far the hottest chick that he'd ever laid eyes on.

How surprised Hinata was when Gaara wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer to him.

A deep blush went across her face, she could feel his breath on her neck it was so warm. "Ga-Gaara-s-sama w-what are y-you d-doing?"

He didn't answer right away instead placed a kiss on her neck before moving up to kiss her cheek. "You are so beautiful" he whispered. Gaara arms brought her closer to him, Hinata's cheeks grew redder she could feel his body heat. Her head rested against his chest she could hear his heart beat.

Hinata closed her eyes and listened it was so soothing.

Gaara smile grew; his hand lifted her chin to stare into her lavender eyes. "Gaara-s-sama…" he cut her off placing his lips against hers; why was he suddenly so affectionate? Savoring it she closed her eyes and pressed hers against his making him lead back, her arms wrapped around his neck while his found her waist.

There kiss lasted for a minute they only broke apart when the need for air grew too big.

The red head placed his head on her shoulder, his breath seemed to make her face grow redder. "So warm" his grip on her tightened, "Gaara-sama, what is this about?" she asked he stayed quiet for a moment before speaking "I'm sorry" Hinata looked confused "F-For what?" "It's just that I've waited my whole life to find someone who loves me; and now that I have it I don't want to lose it".

Hinata gave a small smile. "Well I love you, and you're not going to be alone anymore".

Her eyes widened as Gaara nuzzled her neck; her face was so red one might think that she'd could now possibly faint. "G-Gaara-s-sama" she gasped as he kissed her neck softly.

His head moved up to place his forehead against hers. Hinata couldn't help but feel sorry for him, his whole life had been a nightmare until now, it seemed as though nobody would ever love him until now.

"It's ok".

She whispered her arms wrapped around him her hand placed his head against her chest. "Everything will be alright now. There's no need to feel sad". Gaara was surprised at how kind Hinata was being; almost like a mother- figure. Hinata smile grew "There, there poor little baby; I'm so sorry you had such a tough time". Her voice was sweet and caring. She rocked him gently Gaara cheeks couldn't help but turn pink.

"Don't you w-worry I-I'm here, I'll always be here with y-you".

Gaara's body relaxed in Hinata's embrace this felt too real. He looked up at her to see her smile at him. Nope it wasn't a dream, she really was there looking down at him.

_Elsewhere _

Temari walked up to Sakura and tapped her shoulder "Have you seen Gaara or Hinata anywhere? I've been looking all day and I can't find them". Sakura shrugged "I was just wondering where too, did you check his office?" Temari nodded "Last time I checked no one was there". Both stopped to think "You don't suppose…" Temari's eyes suddenly widened and both their heads turned to the Kazakage tower.

"This is not happening, this is not happening", Temari kept telling herself.

"Haha…this is all just a big misunderstanding". Sakura tried to convince herself.

"I mean why would Gaara and Hinata be doing…No! That's not it, Hinata's too innocent and by far too… TEMARI!" Sakura shouted as she ran to the wind mistress and shook her "What if it's true! At this very moment they could possibly be…".

Both of them screamed and started running to the Kazakage tower "I'm too young to become an aunt!" Temari shouted "Out of my way! Hang on you two where coming!"

_With Gaara and Hinata _

"Hinata-san" Gaara gasped he closed his eyes. Hinata suddenly looked concern "Am I hurting you?" "No" he breathed she gave a small sigh of relief.

"T-This will help you to r-relax".

"Mmmmm" he moaned

_Back with Temari and Sakura _

"Nearly there!" Temari shouted only to be blocked as they came into the center of the village. People everywhere were blocking their path. "Ugh move!" Sakura groaned as she tried pushing her way through. Both were having no luck at trying to pass through the crowd "Get out of the way!"

Temari shouted "Hang in there Gaara we're coming!" hearing Gaara's name. At least a billion fan girls than squealed and started running to Temari and Sakura asking a bunch of questions, such as will Gaara ever go out with me and stuff like that.

"Run Sakura!" both of them screamed and ran for their lives trying to escape the swarm of fan girls.

_Back with Gaara and Hinata_

"Ahh Hinata" Gaara moaned, "D-D-Does that f-feel g-g-good?" she asked "Mmm yes". She smiled "I-I-I'm glad".

_Back with Sakura and Temari_

After much running later, the two finally managed to reach the tower but it came at a price, dirt and sand stained their clothes and hair, and they were both completely out of breath. "We made it! We're alive!" Sakura shouted in glee.

"Come on, there's no telling what they're doing now".

Both of them ran through the mansion checking every possible room, they ran to Gaara's office not bothering to knock the slammed the door open it was empty. "Drat!" "Were could they be, we've looked everywhere?" Sakura wailed Temari then took her hand and ran down several halls until they got to the last final place where they might be Gaara's bedroom.

Sakura chewed her nails while Temari slowly reached for the handle hearing a moan from Gaara on the other side made her go faster she opened the door at full swing to see her brother and his girlfriend sitting fully clothed on his bed.

Hinata's cheeks grew red and Gaara raised an invisible eye brow; "What are you two doing?" Temari noticed that Gaara's head was resting against Hinata's chest "One might ask what you two are doing!" she nearly shouted Sakura panted for breath seeing that she had just ran full speed around the house, "W-We weren't d-d-doing anything, I-I was ju-just giving Gaara-sama a-a shoulder massage".

Sakura looked at Hinata "What?" Hinata's cheeks turned redder "G-Gaara-sama has a-a tough time, s-so I thought t-that I'd help sooth him b-by giving him a-a shoulder massage".

It took a moment but they finally got it "Oh" they said slowly as it came to them. Sakura laughed nervously "Well that's a relief for a second there I thought that you guys were…nope false alarm".

Hinata's face grew bright red understanding what Sakura was going to say. Gaara merely stared in confusion "Why would you ever think that". Temari and Sakura looked at each other before looking back to Gaara "No reason".

* * *

><p><strong>Me: (Laughing) Oh man that was funny, but I'd never write such a thing<strong>

**Neji: If you ask me you seem to take risks**

**Naruto: Can I be in the next chapter please?**

**Me: Of course**

**Matsuri: Oh the suffering (cries)**

**Me: Pipe down, be thankful you didn't get hurt this time**

**Kankuro: I'd like to have a bigger part in this story if you know what I mean**

**Me: You'll be in the next chapter; it should be up real soon**

**Ino: Until next time everyone goodbye **


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Greetings everyone I am back from vacation!**

**Ino: Well about time, you have work to do!**

**Me: It's not my fault there was no computer where I was**

**Neji: It doesn't matter she's back now**

**Tenten: Can we get on with the story now!**

**Me: Sure**

**Tenten: please read and review, the author doesn't own anything**

* * *

><p>"Why are you staring at me?" Matsuri asked nervously Sakura grinned "The months almost over and you haven't made any progress what so ever". Sakura grin grew bigger "You might as well pay me now it's not like you're ever going to have a chance". Matsuri merely wrinkled her nose in disgust "Gaara-sama will be mine and at our wedding I'll be sure that you not invited so there!" Sakura snickered before breaking into a hard laugh falling to the ground with tears coming down her cheeks.<p>

"Ha ha ha ha that's really funny Matsuri keep dreaming!" She noticed Kankuro approaching "Hey Kankuro you wanna hear something funny?" "Sure what is it?" Sakura giggled "Matsuri here thinks that she's gonna marry Gaara!" Kankuro then burst into laughter and joined Sakura on the ground with tears coming out of their eyes.

"That's a good one Sakura it's funny because it's true!"

Matsuri then left the two laughing with her cheeks burning with anger "I'll show them, I'll show them all Gaara-sama will be mine!"

_Later that day _

Matsuri threw another crumpled piece of paper on the ground as she tried to think of a new plan, after scribbling a new one she took a look at it before sighing and tossed it aside with the rest of them. "I'll never think of something". Matsuri gasped in surprise as she quickly wrote down a new plan, it was to try and make Gaara jealous, she would pretend to be with someone else and then he'd realize how much he loved her and they'd live happily ever after.

"It's brilliant, brilliant I tell you! Look out Hinata you've been out matched!" Matsuri laughed evilly before her neighbor opened his window "Shut up will you!" Matsuri gave an annoyed groan before opening her own window "You shut up!" she yelled back "Keep it down or you'll be hearing from my attorney!" he shouted before slamming his window down.

_The next day _

* * *

><p>Matsuri happily walked to the kazakage tower, humming softly to herself Kankuro and Naruto looked strangely at her "Hello Kankuro-san, Naruto-kun nice day isn't it" she said before going on her way; the two looked at each other before back to Matsuri "Is it me or is Matsuri acting all…happy" Kankuro scratched his head in confusion "I've never seen Matsuri act this way before".<p>

Naruto put his hands behind his head "Well if you ask me Matsuri seems to be planning something".

Kankuro nodded "I think you're right maybe we'd better follow her".

"Wait! Before we do let's give each other code names I want to be the mysterious orange fox! Yeah that's good and you can be umm…oh I know super master puppet control guy and together we are… The Matsuri trackers!"

Kankuro shook his head "Fine whatever let's just go follow Matsuri".

* * *

><p><em>At the Kazakage tower <em>

Naruto peaked from the outside of a window to see Gaara working "Mysterious orange fox to super master puppet control guy, come in, over". From the walkie talkie there was a response "Stop calling me that! Do you see Matsuri or not, over".

Naruto looked into Gaara's office the door opened and Matsuri stepped in "Target sighted, over".

"What is she doing, over".

Naruto looked again to see Matsuri flirting with Gaara who had an annoyed expression on his face "She's just… flirting with him you know batting her eyes and stuff".

_Inside Gaara's office _

"He's so cute and he's very nice!" Matsuri continued Gaara let out a loud sigh of annoyance, for twenty long minutes Matsuri went on about how her "boyfriend" was so special. "Matsuri" his voice clam "Yes?" she asked hopeful that her plan worked.

"Get out of my office before I release my rage!" he shouted in her face.

_From the window_

* * *

><p>"Super master puppet control guy…hey are you there…hello!"<p>

"Wha?...What? Naruto what's going on!"

"Gaara's shouting something to Matsuri…wait now he's controlling the sand…Hinata's just walked in and the sand has dropped…over".

"Hinata? What's she doing there? Do you know what Matsuri doing over". "You're supposed to call me by my code name! And Matsuri seems to be talking to Hinata, over".

* * *

><p><em>In Gaara's office<em>

"Hinata can't you see that I'm trying to have a talk with Gaara!" "I-I I'm sorry but I was told to give this to him". She handed him a stack of papers; "Thank you Hinata" she nodded and he took her hand making a small blush appear on her cheeks.

Matsuri huffed at the sight, and pushed Hinata away "Now then back to the matter".

_Back to Naruto and Kankuro_

"Super master puppet control guy things are starting to get ugly, over". "Define ugly, over". "Um…Well…Gaara's shouting something and Hinata's looks hurt…hang on Matsuri's backing away now she's running…there's a huge wave a sand chasing her and it's gaining!"

"Ha Ha Gaara did it, Naruto are work here is done for now, over".

"Copy that, over".

_Back to Gaara_

"Hinata are you alright?" he asked concern Matsuri had pushed Hinata hard enough for her to fall down; "Yes I'm ok". She replied as he helped her up, "I'm sorry about Matsuri she can be a real pain at times.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it, Matsuri means well".

His arms wrapped around her waist "I don't care no one is allowed to hurt you, no one! If they do I see to it!" Hinata smiled "That's good to know". She rested her head against his shoulder; "You mean everything to me, nothing will ever hurt you".

"I love you my Panda-kun".

Gaara smiled "I love you too, my lovely flower".

* * *

><p><strong>Me: That is the end<strong>

**Shikamaru: Will there be sometime eventually when I make an appearance?**

**Me: Yes you'll be in the next chapter**

**Lee: Why must Matsuri spoil everything! Gaara and Hinata are perfect together**

**Matsuri: I'll have Gaara, he will be mine!**

**Kankuro: In another life!**

**Me: (Hands Kankuro a mallet) knock yourself out!**

**Kankuro: Sweet! (Chases Matsuri)**

**Me: Next chapter will come in a few days, so goodbye! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: Hello everyone! I updated chapter nine, so if you didn't read it please do**

**Hinata: The author w-will be updating o-only on w-weekends due to t-t-to school and a-a-all**

**Me: I've been so busy with work so I wasn't able to post anything for a few weeks**

**Tenten: The author doesn't own anything**

**Ino: please review!**

"Matsuri, Matsuri?" Temari called she had been searching for her all day with no luck. Temari was no keeping a close eye on her making sure that she didn't do anything to spoil Gaara and Hinata's relationship. And so far she hadn't done anything to get herself in trouble. "Where could she be?" She thought for a moment "Of course" she sighed and headed for the Kazakage tower; "Matsuri will you go away!" Gaara said as he tried to concentrate on his work.

"But Gaara, I just think that you should really get out of this office, we could go on a walk together. Just think how romantic it would be, you and me all alone hand in hand". Matsuri sighed as hearts appeared in her eyes. "For the last time go away!" Gaara nearly yelled.

"I think you and I make a great couple, we'd be the talk of the village. Were perfect for each other, like peanut butter and jelly, like butter and toast like…"

_15 highly annoying minutes later_

Gaara's sand moved dangerously in his gourd, he was really trying not to kill Matsuri but it was so tempting. "Would we live in a large home or a small one I think it really depends, on how many kids we have I want lots and lots of them".

_That's it!_

Gaara thought his sand wrapped around Matsuri opened the window and threw her out, she landed head first on the hard ground only to be laughed at be several passing villagers.

Gaara was mad, so mad that he got up and walked to the closest room he could find and let out a loud irritated scream. Kankuro hearing his brother scream ran to him and opened the door to see Gaara cursing about how much he hated Matsuri. Kankuro knowing better, than to try and approach Gaara when he was pissed closed the door and walked away.

_Meanwhile_

Shikamaru walked along side Sakura, "Do you think that I should?" Sakura nodded "Of course Temari would understand and something tells me that she like you too." The Nara sighed he had been wanting to ask Temari out for some time now, but he was nervous of how her brothers would take it. "It's not asking her I'm worried about it's how Kankuro and Gaara will react they'll probably skin me alive if I made one wrong move".

Sakura couldn't help but laugh "Oh come now, you're a smart guy I think you'd know better".

"Yeah you probably right".

_Back with Gaara_

"Matsuri you…you…you…ignorant little brat!" he shouted as he punched a sand clone Of Matsrui. "I tell her again and again that I don't like her and what does she do she keeps running back". He punched the clone harder "Take that! And that! And that!" he shouted as he punched it even harder, how he wished it was the real Matsuri instead of some clone made of sand.

Again and again he continued to punch it until finally it was just a pile of sand lying on the floor. After that he proceeded to throw a chair out the window. He was just about to let go of it, when a small knock was heard "Gaara-kun, is everything alright?" It was Hinata's voice. Immediately he relaxed hearing the voice Hinata, she sounded worried; "May I come in?" He put the chair down "Come in" she entered the room "Honey what happened, I heard you scream and Kankuro-san told me to leave you for a while".

A loud sigh of relief left his mouth as he wrapped his arms around Hinata, "Everything's fine now that I see you, love". "Was it Matsuri again?" he nodded Hinata hugged him back "I'm sorry honey, I know that at times she m-might seem annoying, b-but I think she means well. Maybe she just wants a little attention, that's all".

_Attention, from me! Yeah right!_

"It won't matter, I have you and you're all that I could ever want". He tilted her chin upwards and pressed his lips against hers. Hinata blushed as she kissed Gaara back "Ohh Gaara" she moaned as they kissed. "H-Hinata-san" he gasped as he deepened their passionate kiss.

_Meanwhile_

Temari had finally reached the Kazakage Tower and looked down to find Matsuri lying in a pile of sand. She rolled her eyes "I knew I couldn't trust you around Gaara, You got what you deserve". Stepping over her she walked off not even bothering to help her up.

_With Shikmaru and Sakura_

"Go on" "Maybe I shouldn't", "Look you love Temari right?" "Yeah but…" "But nothing, come on suck it up, be a man!" "What if she says no"? "Then you keep insisting till she says yes". "What if-" "Move it, she right there go ahead dummy, ask her!" Sakura gave him a hard push nearly making him fall on Temari. "Oh Temari um…nice day isn't it?" Shikamaru said nervously as he looked at the ground. "Uh yeah I guess it is"; she said staring at the sky. Shikamaru looked back to Sakura; she motioned for him to keep going.

_Here goes nothing, troublesome stuff_

"Temari?" she looked back to him "Yeah?" The Nara's cheeks started to turn pink "Um I-I, well I mean…I was…" The blonde gave him a weird look. Taking a deep breath he spoke "Temari, for the longest time, I've admired you, and I think that you're wonderful, beautiful women, and whenever I see you my heart just leaps with joy. So I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me".

Temari's eyes winded at what she heard, a blush came to her face. Did Shikamaru really mean all that? Looking into his eyes she saw that it was true. It was funny because she felt the exact same way.

"Shikamaru I…I" He looked nervous what if she said no; perhaps she wasn't ready for this yet. "Shikamaru I would love to!" she smiled; he smiled too, "To tell you the truth I feel the same way about you. I love you Shikamaru". His smile grew bigger "I love you too, Temari". Sakura smiled to herself as she watched them kiss

_Well it's about time I always knew they were meant for each other._

**Me: Well that's done sorry that it's so short the next chapter will be longer for sure**

**Temari: I liked this chapter**

**Shikamaru: (Puts arm around Temari) Same here**

**Kankuro: Out of curiosity will I ever be paired with someone?**

**Me: Of course don't think that'll leave you out**

**Matsuri: I will have Gaara, even if it takes me a thousand years!**

**Me: HeHe yeah, keep dreaming idiot!**

**Ino: We hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**Gaara: Review **

**Hinata: Goodbye everyone**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: I am so terribly sorry that you had to wait so long**

**Ino: Apparently someone was too busy with school to update!**

**(Looks at me angrily)**

**Me: Hey it's not my fault, school can be very demanding!**

**(Everyone shouting): Well as the author it your job to keep track of your work!**

**Me: Remember that I'm in full control of this story, and if you continue to yell at me**

**I can simply remove you from this story all together!**

**(Everyone apologizes to me)**

**Me: Now then enjoy and remember to comment**

"You're positive that if I give this to Gaara he'll fall in love with me?" Matsuri asked "Oh yes my dear, he'll be all over you". Matsuri hesitated before she paid for the magic potion and headed back to Suna; _I hope that this stuff works, for what I paid for it has to _she thought. It was a funny story how Matsuri had a magic love potion and all; but to make a long story short Matsuri had walked outside the village, met this mysterious crazy witch doctor who told her about gaining love from some magic voodoo liquid, convinced her into buying it and so on.

As Matsuri walked down the streets of Suna, she wondered if this stuff was really going to work, but by now she would do practically anything to win over Gaara. So she headed home and took out the potion setting it on the table, she read the instructions. It just said to place it in the drink of whoever she wanted to have fall in love and then it would do its wonders.

_A few days later _

Matsuri waited outside of Gaara's office for him to leave, before she entered the room and placed a cup of tea on his desk, and then taking the magic potion out of her pocket she poured the clear liquid into the tea then writing a quick note before she jumped out the window. In order for the potion to work Matsuri would have to be the first thing Gaara saw after he drank it; and she was determined not to let anything interfere with this new plan. After waiting a few minutes she saw Gaara coming back and notice the tea on his desk. He picked up the note.

_Dear Gaara,_

_I thought you might like this. After all being Kazekage and all can be pretty tough._

_Think of it as an act of kindness._

_Love,_

_Matsuri_

At first Gaara was very suspicious of the tea knowing that this was probably another plot that Matsuri had hatched to try and win his heart. "She probably poisoned it or something" he thought out loud to himself as he picked up the cup and looked at it trying to find anything unusual. From outside Matsuri was getting a little nervous did Gaara really suspect something? When she noticed he brought the cup closer to his lips she held her breath. _This is it, when Gaara-sama drinks that tea and then sees me I'll finally have beaten Hinata! _She thought as the cup came even closer to his lips, he was just about to take a test sip when there was a knock on the door.

"G-Gaara-kun may I come in?" it was Hinata, from outside Matsuri scowled in irritation why did Hinata have to arrive at this minute.

"Come in", Hinata then entered the room, Matsuri watched from the window in anger as Gaara placed the cup down and took Hinata in his arms before kissing her. _Ugh! Why oh why! Hinata you witch, why did you have to come in at this moment Gaara was just about to drink that potion and fall in love with me! Darn it, darn it all!_

"Um what's that?"

Hinata asked as she pointed to the tea, "Oh Matsuri made this for me, though it seems very suspicious". Hinata giggled "And why is that?" Gaara looked at her "Because this could be another attempt at Matsuri trying to win me over, I think that she might have put something it".

Hinata couldn't help but giggle some more "It's only a cup of tea. It can't possibly be that bad".

Gaara picked up the cup again then shrugged "You're probably right" he said Matsuri from the outside was a bit surprised to see Gaara take a sip of the tea but then clenched her fists in anger as he looked right back at Hinata.

Because of the potion inside of the tea Gaara felt a bit dizzy for a second before he looked at Hinata and stared at her in amazement "H-Hinata…you…you're so…beautiful, I never noticed how gorgeous you looked until now". Matsuri tugged her hair in anger; this was the exact opposite of what she wanted to happen. Gaara was already in love with Hinata, but now that he drank the tea in a strange way he was even more in love with Hinata then he already was before.

Hinata's face flushed something seemed rather off about Gaara, she just couldn't name what it was. Hinata looked at the tea and picked it up, was there something in it? In curiosity she took a sip and felt rather dizzy for a moment. Placing the cup down she looked back at Gaara and her face turned even redder, now that she drank the potion she was even more in love with Gaara then ever. "G-Gaara-k-kun I n-never noticed h-h-how incredibly h-h-handsome you really are".

Gaara's cheeks started to turn red "Oh…why thank you". He cupped her face and looked into her lavender eyes "My Hinata you are by far the most beautiful woman that I have ever had the honor to lay eyes on, no heaven or earth rain, or shine will ever stop me from loving you". Hinata looked at Gaara with dreamy eyes.

"Oh Gaara" she said softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

(Dramatic sunset with crashing wave in the background).

"Oh Hinata" he said as his arms found their way around her waist. As their lips met, Matsuri then felt like she wanted to scream her face burned in anger.

_Ugh! I can't take it anymore!_

Matsuri thought before she accidentally lost her footing on the window ledge and fell with a loud thud to the ground.

_Oh the pain_

She thought to herself "Well, well, well look who we have here". Matsuri looked up to see Sakura "What do you want?" Matsuri asked painfully, Sakura grinned "Hmm what do I want? Well if you still remember our little bet you owe me 2,000 yen by the end of the month which is today. And if I remember correctly you told me that Gaara was going to be yours but instead I found you lying in the dirt in the middle of the sidewalk and still no Gaara".

Matsuri groaned things couldn't possibly get any worse could they?

Sakura smirked "Oh Temari" she called and in an instant Temari appeared with a camera and took several photos of Matsuri lying in the dust.

"This is so going online". Temari grinned "Matsuri the biggest failure in the world to try and win over the one person who hates her more than anything I like the sound of that". While Sakura and Temari laughed Matsuri still lying on the ground started to cry anime tears one for failing yet again to win over Gaara and two now she was going to be the laughing stock of the whole village. And what was worst because she lost the bet Matsuri had to pay Sakura 2,000 yen which was good news for Sakura not so much for Matsuri.

**Me: Ok this chapter wasn't as long as I hoped but the next will be for sure**

**Tenten: So far you're off to a good start but you have a lot of writing to do**

**Me: Yeah thanks I was already aware of that**

**Temari: The next chapter should be up and running in a few weeks**

**Me: And the moral of this chapter is…when things are already bad never say can this get worse**

**Neji: So basically Hinata and Gaara fell in love with each other again?**

**Me: Um…yeah more or less**

**(Turns to Gaara)**

**Me: Would you please end it? Gaara?...Gaara?**

**(Gaara making out with Hinata)**

**Me: GAARA!**

**Gaara: Huh? What! **

**Me: Would you please end it?**

**Gaara: Please comment on this chapter**

**Me: Goodbye everyone!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: Hello everyone I'm back!**

**Tenten: The author was having a bit of a writer's block**

**Shikamaru: (Yawns) please enjoy this chapter**

**Me: Don't own anything**

Matsuri paced back and forth trying to think of a new plan to win over Gaara. So far she was having no luck "Come on there's gotta be something" she mumbled to herself as her pacing continued.

_15 minutes later _

"ARRGGG I just can't think of anything". Matsuri complained "Let's face it it's gonna take a miracle for Gaara-sama to choose me over Hinata".

Suddenly there was a knock at her door.

_Who could that be? _

She thought as she answered the door, "May I help you?" she asked only to have a bucket of cold water dumped onto her "Ekk" she screamed as the icy water hit her skin "Alright who's the wise guy!" Matsuri sputtered in anger Naruto then started to laugh "Ha Ha Ha you should have seen the look on your face! Oh man this is too good". Naruto gasped Kankuro and Temari then appeared from behind a building laughing like mad "Oh Naruto I can't believe you actually did it". Temari grinned "You da man!" Kankuro boasted as he high fived Naruto "For doing so here's that 3,000 yen". Temari said as she handed Naruto his pay.

Matsuri glared in anger "You paid Naruto to dump a bucket of ice water on me!" her voice rising with every word.

Kankuro smirked "Yep" "WHY?!" Matsuri shouted "Because were awesome like that and it's also to remind you on how you're the biggest failure in the world to try and win over Gaara!" Temari snorted.

Matsuri's cheeks turned red in anger "I'll show you…I'll show you all Gaara-sama will be with me then we'll see who the real failures are!" she shouted before slamming her door leaving Temari, Kankuro and Naruto laughing.

_The next day_

Gaara was busy working on some papers when he heard a knock on his door "Come in" he called the door opened to see Temari walk in holding something wrapped in a purple cloth. "What's that?" he asked Temari shook her head "Something Matsuri asked me to give you, though from the looks of it it's no good".

Rolling his eyes Gaara took the package from his sister and opened it to find a rose and a note attached to it.

_A rose a symbol of love, beauty and purity_

_Something that reminds me of you deeply, when I look at roses I think of you_

_Please except this as a gift to help you understand my feelings._

_Love, _

_Matsuri_

Gaara's face wrinkled in disgust after reading the note. "What's its say?" Temari asked Gaara handed her the note after reading it Temari burst out laughing "Not only does she suck at writing poetry but she also thinks that a crummy flower is gonna win you over, oh Matsuri you just keep getting stupider by the minute".

Gaara crumbled up the note and threw it away before he stepped out of his office and rummaged through a few drawers until he found a lighter holding the rose above the flame. He burned the flower until it was nothing but a pile of ashes then headed back to his office and resumed his work.

_The day after that_

Kankuro came into his brother's office holding a box "Matsuri told me to give this to you". He placed the box on Gaara's desk and then left. Gaara looked at the box before he sighed and opened it to find a whole bunch of expensive chocolate with a note.

_I thought that you had a sweet tooth _

_Please enjoy these._

_Love,_

_Matsuri _

Gaara merely stood up took the chocolate walked down several halls before he found his siblings and gave the box to them before returning to his work.

_The next day _

Gaara sat at his desk when both his siblings came in Temari was holding a small box of candy and Kankuro was holding a small handful of roses. "Let me guess Matsuri?" both of them nodded causing Gaara to let out an irritated sigh.

_Three weeks later_

"Gaara you have another delivery". Naruto called from outside his office, the red head looked up from his work in frustration every day now for the past three weeks he had been receiving constant presents from Matsuri and it was really starting to annoy him.

"Put it with the rest". Gaara said annoyed Naruto shrugged and walked down a hall to throw the present on top of a large pile of gifts.

Matsuri stood outside the Kazekage tower looking up at the window that was Gaara's office. Her new plan was to try and give Gaara as many presents as possible hoping that it would lead to having him choose her over Hinata.

"What are up too now?" Matsuri turned her head to see Sakura and Temari "Oh nothing just waiting for Gaara to finally see that I'm his ideal girl with all those presents I gave him". Temari just shook her head "You know it's never going to work right?"

Matsuri merely laughed "Oh I have a pretty good feeling about this one; I'm positive that it's going to work".

Sakura rolled her eyes "Sure when pigs fly" she mumbled, Matsuri glared at Sakura "I heard that! And I really think that Gaara-sama otta be with me instead of Hinata".

Sakura and Temari looked at each other before looking back to Matsuri "Well…" Sakura started before putting her arm around Matsuri "I'm gonna give it to you gently you see Gaara needs someone who is…oh how to say it down to earth and is able to support him for whatever". "And also…" Temari also put her arm around Matsuri "My brother well…he needs someone who is kind, gentle, loving and able to have him lean on which is pretty much everything Hinata is and you're not".

"So I can be everything that Hinata is!" Matsuri protested Both Sakura and Temari laughed "Ha that's pretty funny but seriously you might be better off with someone in your league".

Matura's cheeks started to turn red in frustration "What does Hinata got, that I don't got?! What makes her think that she's better than me?!"

Sakura and Tamari grinned Hinata loves Gaara for who he is, and you well…your just a plain stupid obnoxious little fan girl!" They both said at the same time before breaking out into total laughter. Matura was shocked a fan girl! They actually called her a fan girl!

"Take that back!" Matsuri hollered this only caused Sakura and Temari to laugh even harder Matsuri raised her fists "You better take that back or I'll make you do so!" "Ooh Matsuri acting all tough like" Sakura teased Temari snickered "Well if she wants to fight then let's give her one" Temari and Sakura grinned Matsuri looked scared as Sakura cracked her fists and Temari opened her fan.

_Much much later_

Matsuri limped painfully home after losing badly to Temari and Sakura every muscle in her body was sore and aching. Both girls had gotten her good Sakura had beaten her to a pulp and Temari pulverized her with her fan.

"What did I ever do to deserve this?!" she wailed painfully as she applied medicine her bruises and an ice pack to her head. "Well I don't care what they say Gaara-sama will be mine and Hinata will feel my wrath I'll show them, I'll show them all".

_A few days later_

Matsuri head a small package in her hand she was going to give it directly to Gaara hoping that by doing so she could receive a kiss from him.

She was outside his door now, feeling a little nervous she knocked.

"Enter" she heard him call.

_Here goes nothing _

She thought as she stepped inside Gaara looked up from his work only to see the one person he really didn't want to see at the moment.

"What do you want?" Gaara asked annoyed Matsuri took a step forward her cheeks turning red "Um Gaara-sama I thought that you might like this". She said as she handed it to him Gaara eyed her suspiciously as he took it from her he opened it up to see a small red heart.

Matsuri's blush grew "You see that heart is suppose to represent mine and how you've stolen it Gaara-sama I like you an awful lot and I want you to understand that you really mean a lot to me".

A vein appeared on Gaara's forehead Matsuri came a little closer invading his comfort zone "I really admire you greatly Gaara-sama". She said softly he clenched his fists she bent down slowly "I…" she gulped "I want to show you how much I care". She closed her eyes and leaned in Gadara was now at the peak of exploding for three longs weeks he had been interrupted from his work because of Matsuri and now she had the nerve to come into his office and try to kiss him.

Gaara turned his head to see Matsuri leaning down "Matsuri" he said softly she opened her eyes "Y-Yes?" she asked her blush grew Gaara stood up with the gift and chucked it out the window Matsuri looked shocked "I don't care how much you like me I am never…ever…ever…for as long, as I live ever feel the same way about you!" Gaara shouted "Now get out of my office before I call security!"

A large wave of sand chased Matsuri out of the building down the streets and as far away from Gaara as possible.

"The nerve of some people".

He mumbled as he continued on his work.

**Me: Well that's it for today's chapter**

**Kiba: Will I ever make an appearance in this story?**

**Me: Sure you can be in the next chapter**

**Kiba: Alright!**

**Kankuro: The next chapter will be up ASAP**

**Matsuri: Come on, how much must I suffer Gaara should be with me!**

**Me: Does anyone here think that Gaara should be with Matsuri?**

**(Everyone says no)**

**Me: See that proves it **

**Lee: Hinata and Gaara are happy together, Matsuri should not intervene**

**Me: You're in the next chapter also**

**Lee: Thank you so much**

**Me: Please review **

**Kiba: Till next time everyone**

**Lee: Farewell! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: Hello to all my beloved readers!**

**Sakura: We're sorry for keeping you waiting the author has had a lot of work **

**Me: But I'm ready to continue **

**Ino: So please enjoy**

**Sasuke: The author doesn't own anything**

**Me, Ino and Sakura: WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!?**

**Sasuke: Hn**

**Me: Um…continue**

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Temari asked as Naruto admired his handy work "Of course it will". Temari looked up "I don't know it seems pretty obvious" Naruto had installed a buzzer inside of the door handle that was meant to go off only when Matsuri tried to open it.

"Trust me this will work".

"Well…if you say so".

_A few hours later_

Matsuri approached Gaara's door unaware that Naruto and Temari were secretly watching from a safe distance she was about to open the door when she noticed a sign.

_If you are Matsuri do not repeat __DO NOT__ turn the handle or something terrible will happen!_

Matsuri really rolled her eyes "What could possibly happen" she said to herself as she reached for the handle, big mistake because the moment she grabbed it the buzzer went off and a huge shock of electricity went through her body causing her to shake violently for a total of two minutes before finally Matsuri fell to the ground "Oh that's what could happen" she said weakly before passing out.

From behind Naruto and Temari were laughing hard "See I told you it would work!"

"I gotta admit you were right".

Gaara then came out from his office and looked down at the electrified Matsuri, he smiled "Thank you for installing that buzzer Naruto", "Hey what are friends for to help keep annoying fan girls away from you of course".

Gaara's smile grew bigger "Now I can finally work in peace".

Temari looked a little worried "We didn't kill her did we?" Naruto shook his head "Nay she's fine it was just enough to have her pass out". "Oh well that's a relief".

_A few days later_

Matsuri paced back and forth from the inside of her apartment because of Naruto's idea it would getting to Gaara was going to be a lot harder but being the stubborn fangirl that she was Matsuri was not going to give up so easily.

After a few more minutes of pacing an idea finally came to her head "Just you wait Hinata, Gaara will be mine".

_Later that same day_

Matsuri headed towards the Kazekage tower having an uneasy feeling that she was being watched which was true she was Kiba Naruto and Lee were following her to make sure that she stayed away from Gaara.

"I don't trust her at all she's up to something I can smell it".

"You are right Kiba we must teach Matsuri to leave Gaara and Hinata alone!"

"Lee calm down she's heading to Gaara's office I thought for sure she would have learned to avoid him because of that buzzer I installed".

To all of their surprise Matsuri took a detour and then broke out into a run "Were could she be going?" Lee asked "Did we blow our cover?" "Never mind come on" Naruto said annoyed as the three followed Matsuri around the village.

_30 minutes later_

Matsuri had run all around the village trying to avoid whoever was watching her "I think I lost them" she said out of breathe. She looked around there was no one there, "I guess the cost is clear".

So she continued walking "Naruto she's getting away" Kiba complained "I say we jump out and surprise her" "Idiot! We only do that when she's annoying Gaara" "Well maybe we should just do it now and warn her to stay away". "Because that would be all for nothing!" "Better than having Gaara have to put up with her!"

"Wuss!"

"Dog boy!"

"Moron!"

"Scum!"

"Twit!"

_Meanwhile_

Gaara was working in his office when there was a small knock on his door "Come in" he called the door opened to Hinata he smiled "Hey babe" she blushed as she walked towards him and handed him a stack of papers.

"How've you been?" Hinata asked as Gaara wrapped an arm around her waist, "I wish I didn't have so much work, do you know how boring it gets". Hinata giggled "Maybe you should take a break". Gaara looked up at Hinata and smirked "Yeah…maybe I should". His voice was a bit low Hinata looked a little scared as her boyfriend approached her his smirk growing bigger; she slowly backed away as Gaara came closer to her.

Her back was now against a wall Gaara's arms found their way around her bringing her closer to him she could feel his body heat, "Come on baby, just for a little bit". Hinata's face was now bright red "B-But Gaara w-w-what if someone s-s-sees us?" "Who cares" her lips looked so inviting he dipped his head down cutting her off at first Hinata looked a bit surprised but the relaxed in his arms "Gaara" she moaned as his lips pressed against hers and his hot tongue slid into her mouth.

_With Lee Naruto and Kiba_

"Egg head!"

"Noodle brain!"

Chicken lips!"

"Nimrod!"

"Idiot!"

"Loser!"

"Enough already!" Lee said as he smacked them both on the head, "Ouch!" they groaned Kiba looked around "Hey where's Matsuri?" Lee shook his head "While you and Naruto were calling each other names, out little target walked away".

"What?!"

"Well we gotta go after her by now she could be annoying the crap out of Gaara". "Hang on Gaara were coming to save you!".

_Elsewhere_

Temari was walking with Shikamaru when they both noticed Matsuri. "Where do you think you're going?" Temari asked Matsuri looked a little nervous "Um…nowhere I'm just taking a stroll, why do you ask?" Temari raised an eyebrow "Don't think I don't know what you're up too, you're probably going to annoy my brother again aren't you".

Matsuri sweat dropped "No…No…Of course not I just thought that I'd see the beauty of the village and maybe possibly get closer to Gaara-sama" she mumbled that last bit. Shikamaru sighed as he put an arm around Temari "Look Matsuri I'm not the type to really care about stuff like this, but I save you the trouble now and tell you that Gaara really doesn't like you and you should probably find someone else".

"What gives you the right to tell me that I shouldn't be with Gaara-sama" she huffed Shikamaru merely shook his head "How troublesome" he mumbled "Well for starters he can't stand it when you're anywhere near him and takes all measures to avoid you as much as possible".

"And if that wasn't enough he thinks that you make a pathetic excuse for a ninja and that you're weak, hopeless, wimpy and a big stupid disgusting fangirl" Temari added.

Matsuri's cheeks now burned with anger "You're wrong, you're both wrong" she sounded like she was about to cry "Gaara-sama will be with me, he will, he will!"

"You'll see…I can be everything that Hinata isn't I can be smarter, braver, more loving and supportive then her".

Temari grinned "Oh really" Matsuri glared at her "Yes I can" Temari couldn't help but laugh "Well that defiantly would be something if you could win over my brother but let's face it, you'll never beat Hinata you're just like all the other fan girls only wanting Gaara because of his looks and because of who he is".

Shikamaru smiled at his girlfriend's comment though it was a bit mean it was the truth. He kissed her cheek making Temari blush slightly, Matsuri clenched her fists in anger "How dare you!" she was mad "How dare you say that to me! Of course I love Gaara-sama I love him more than Hinata ever will!"

Shikamaru chuckled being the genius he was, he knew that what Matsuri said wasn't true at all "Hate to break it to ya but you're only lying to yourself and by saying that you do care for him means that you're trying to convince yourself that you do love him."

Matsuri was about to cry in anger "Stop it! You don't know what you're talking about!" she pointed at them "Mark my words Gaara-sama will be with me! And then when were together we'll see who's laughing". Temari and Shikamaru looked at each other and laughed "Oh that's funny cause it's not ever happening".

Matsuri was just about to walk off in anger when out of nowhere Naruto, Kiba and Lee tackled her to the ground "Ha you thought that you could get away from us, but no! For you see the power of youth triumphs over-" "Ok Lee we get it already" Naruto shook his head, Lee looked a bit disappointed "Well at least we got the trouble maker hope he she didn't cause any trouble?" Kiba asked "Nope in fact she was just passing by" "oh good".

"Good work team, now to report this to Gaara".

_At the Kazekage tower_

"Hey Gaara?"

Naruto called as they walked into his office without knocking only to find a very…interesting sight Gaara was lying on his desk with Hinata on top and the two were in the middle of a very hot make out session. "G-Gaara?" Hearing Naruto's voice they stopped and looked over towards a very confused trio looking at them oddly.

Hinata's face turned a deep shade of red as she quickly got off of Gaara and tried to hide her embarrassment.

Gaara looked pretty mad "Naruto, Kiba, Lee what are you doing?" he asked his voice was dangerous "We…We…Um w-we can to tell you t-that we took care of Matsuri for you". Kiba mumbled not wanting to anger him more.

"Good, now please get out before I lose control".

Knowing better than to anger Gaara further the three of them ran out as fast as they could and far away from his office as possible.

"Idiots" he mumbled

He then walked over to Hinata and brushed some of hair out of her face, "You ok?" she nodded still a bit embarrassed "I-I-I enjoyed that…quit a lot". He smiled "So did I" Hinata snuggled into him and smiled "Can we continue?" Gaara chuckled "Of course" he said as he pinned her arms over her head and kissed her deeply.

**Me: Yah! I finished**

**Ino: You still have a lot more to do**

**Me: Anyway we hope that you liked it**

**Tenten: Matsuri never did put her plan into action**

**Neji: I think that you were pretty mean to her in this chapter**

**Me: I believe in never letting them rest**

**Kankuro: May I be in the next chapter please?**

**Me: Sure**

**Temari: The next chapter might not come for a few weeks**

**Me: Exams coming up and all**

**Gaara: Comments are much appreciated **

**Hinata: Until next time**

**Me: Goodbye everyone!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Me: Hello everyone! And Happy New Year!**

**Tenten: The author is ready to continue with a fresh start**

**Sakura: We hope that you enjoy this chapter**

**Sasuke: We're sorry that it took so long for the author to finally get going**

**Me: HOW DID YOU GET HERE?! AND WHY SUDDENLY ARE YOU IN MY STORY!?**

**Sasuke: Hn…Carry on**

* * *

><p>Matsuri grinned evilly to herself as she walked towards the Kazekage tower, her new plan was simple she would spread lies about Hinata that would ruin her good name, then swoop in and claim Gaara as her own.<p>

This plan couldn't possibly fail right? As she headed down the hall to his office, she noticed Lee guarding the door. "Stop!" he raised a hand "Matsuri I'm afraid that I cannot allow you to pass Gaara has instructed me to guard the door from you".

She smiled "I'm not going to do any harm; I just wanted to tell Gaara-sama an important message".

Lee raised an eyebrow "I don't believe you" Matsuri tried to look innocent "Lee-san all I want is to share a very important thing with Gaara-sama, it won't take long". Lee still didn't look convinced "Please?" Matsuri asked all sweet "Just one tiny minute?"

Lee thought for a moment surely one minute was enough it couldn't do much harm "Well…alright but it better be quick". Matsuri smiled bigger "Thank you Lee-san this won't take long".

The door opened to see Gaara working, he looked up and frowned "Matsuri what are you doing here?" he asked annoyed "I don't want to see you at the moment" he made a mental note to punish Lee later on for letting her in.

Matsuri gave a sweet little smile "Oh I don't want to be in your way I just came to tell you something".

Gaara raised an invisible eye brow "Tell me what?" he asked suspiciously, Matsuri grinned "Well I'm one to tattle but earlier today I saw Hinata in the arms of another man and she looked like she was really enjoying it".

Gaara looked unconvinced "What are trying to pull!" his voice was clearly annoyed Matsuri's grin grew bigger "I was shocked when I first saw it as well, but I just had to face it Hinata isn't so innocent and sweet as we thought".

A vein appeared on Gaara's forehead as he clenched his fists "Matsuri get out of my sight!" he hissed as his sand started to move rapidly. Matsuri shrugged "Suit yourself, but here this Gaara-sama things are not always as they appear".

_A few days later_

* * *

><p>"You remember what you're supposed to do right Sari?" Matsuri asked Sari nodded "Of course".<p>

Unlike Matsuri who was a stubborn, brainless fangirl Sari actually accepted the fact that Gaara was with Hinata, yes she still admired him and thought of him as attractive but she knew that he was happy with Hinata and gladly accepted it at full value.

Matsuri was now going to put phase two of her plan into action, the first part was to give to give Gaara a false warning that Hinata was seeing other men. Now it was time to make it look like Hinata really was cheating on Gaara by having Sari pretend to be Hinata while flirting with men.

Matsuri had sent Ittetsu to go and fetch Gaara, and lead him into an opening that would expose Sari pretending to be Hinata caught with some other man. Of course Sari and Ittetsu had no idea what Matsuri's little plan was, so they just assumed it was some kind of game.

Matsuri looked behind one of the buildings Ittetsu should be coming with Gaara by now, and sure enough there he was with Gaara right behind and surprisingly Naruto, Lee, Sakura, Kankuro and Kiba.

"Quickly he's coming" Sari then did several hand signs and transformed into Hinata Matsuri did the same thing also and transformed into a typical ninja of Suna. "Matsuri what are you doing?" Sari asked confused Matsuri didn't answer she just embraced Sari/Hinata and held her close making sure that her back was facing the crowd, right as Gaara walked around the corner with everyone else.

"Matsuri what's going…" Matsuri cut her off "Stay quiet; don't say anything let me handle this". She whispered she gave a quick glance at Gaara before she spoke "Hinata…Hinata" she said softly "Your lips are so tender I could just kiss them all day".

"Guys are you seeing what I'm seeing" Naruto asked nervously Kiba rubbed his eyes before looking back "That can't be who I think it is". Ittetsu didn't say anything but he had a shocked expression.

Lee slapped himself several times while Sakura pinched herself to try and bring herself back to reality. Sari/Matsuri opened her mouth to protest, but Matsuri placed a hand over her mouth preventing her from speaking "You smell wonderful like the scent of lavender". Her grip on Sari/Hinata tightened as her hand now ran through her hair.

"No, no this can't be right Hinata would never do something like this" Sakura tried to convince herself "Maybe it's just some mistake" Lee tried to reassure everyone.

Everyone nervously looked towards Gaara. His face was still calm but there were small signs of anger and hurt in his eyes. "Why that little sneaky no good rotten female", Kankuro's brow furrowed in anger as he spoke he clenched his fists "To think that witch actually thought she could get away with this".

Gaara was currently at war with himself a part of him was boiling with anger the other half was still trying to be convinced that it wasn't the real Hinata that he was looking at.

"Gaara don't get involved with this devil woman any more, she clearly has betrayed you and deserves a proper punishment". The red head listened to his older brother's words considering them.

"Kankuro does have a point" Kiba joined "Hinata did cheat on Gaara" Sakura bit her lip for a moment before speaking "Well I never thought I'd say this but Hinata must be punished", "We can't let her get away with it" Naruto added.

Matsuri tightened her grasp on Sari/Hinata even more now, for the final act she pretended to kiss Sari/Hinata making convincing sounds by kissing her hand still on Sari's mouth. "Hinata…mmm…Hinata" Gaara couldn't take any more of it.

"Come were leaving, I don't want to see any more of this" his voice was low; everyone quickly followed leaving the sight. Once everyone was gone Matsuri grinned _Perfect, simply perfect _she thought to herself.

"She did what!?" Temari shouted Sakura and Kankuro nodded "its true sis we saw the whole thing the little backstabber Hinata was kissing some other guy".

Temari shook her head "Kankuro your talking nonsense! Hinata would never do such a horrible thing". "Temari" Sakura spoke "I don't want to believe it either but Hinata is cheating on Gaara and maybe she's doing the same thing with several other men".

Sakura still was a little unsure if who she saw was actually Hinata in the years she had known her, never had she expected someone as innocent and kind as Hinata to do something such as toy with men.

Temari clenched her teeth in frustration if it was coming from her brother and Sakura then it just had to be the truth.

It was quite for a moment "So she thinks she can do this to Gaara can she".

"What?" Kankuro and Sakura said in union.

Temari looked at the two "I say we teach Hinata a lesson and give her a taste of her own medicine".

Kankuro nodded "I think that's a good idea".

Sakura thought for a moment, before she spoke "Well I'll say this you can count me in".

_With Naruto and Gaara_

* * *

><p>"Come on Gaara I'm sure that this is all just a big misunderstanding". Gaara didn't hear Naruto's words he was still thinking about what he saw earlier surely that couldn't be Hinata. Not the sweet, loving, kind and affectionate Hinata he knew.<p>

What if this was all some kind of trick? A trick to fool him into believing something that wasn't real? "I mean maybe Hinata was just greeting a friend in a really…weird…way" Naruto was still trying to convince himself that Hinata was innocent.

Gaara closed his eyes in concentration ignoring the blabber that was Naruto still coming up with lame excuses.

_Several minutes later_

* * *

><p>Gaara finally opened his eyes "Naruto". The blonde finally stopped talking and looked to his friend "Follow me".<p>

"Hmmm? Where are we going?"

"I'm going to confront Hinata and get to the bottom of this once and for all".

"Yeah but Gaara…"

"No arguing just follow me" he said as they walked down the hall, one way or another Gaara was going to solve this mystery and uncover the truth no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Hehe I left it on a cliffhanger <strong>

**Ino: (gasps) is this really the end of Gaara and Hinata?!**

**Tenten: Has Matsuri finally won?!**

**Neji: Will there be any hope?!**

**Shino: What will become of Hinata?!**

**Me: All will be reveled in the next chapter**

**Kakashi: Will I ever finish my book?**

**Me, Neji, Ino, Tenten and Shino: "…."**

**Shikamaru: (yawns) please review**

**Ino: The next chapter will be up ASAP**

**Me: Until then goodbye everyone**

**Everyone else: Goodbye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Me: Hello to all my beloved readers!  
>Tenten: We are so sorry that you had to wait a while<strong>

**Temari: The author kept forgetting to update**

**Me: Well now I'll try and have a new chapter up every two weeks **

**Neji: But it's not completely true**

**Me: (hits Neji with a mallet)**

**Neji: Ouch!**

**Me: (smiles) please continue I don't own anything**

**Tenten: Enjoy**

Hinata was walking down the streets of Suna minding her own business when she suddenly stopped in front of her was a crowd of angry people that was made up of Kankuro, Temari, Sakura, Lee and Kiba all of them had angry looks on their faces. Hinata looked confused

"H-Hello everyone…is something wrong?" Temari merely snorted "You should know" she said rather harshly.

Hinata looked even more confused "What do you mean? Did something happen?"

"Don't play dumb we saw you kissing that scum bag". Kiba said angrily as he pointed a finger at Hinata, she gasped "Who? D-Do you mean G-Gaara?"

Kiba's brow narrowed "Look Hinata we know it was you so don't try to fool us". "F-f-fool you w-w-w-with w-what?"

Sakura then approached Hinata "What Kiba means to say is, that we say you kissing some other guy and the question that we're all wondering is why would you do that? Does Gaara mean nothing to you anymore?" Sakura asked, Hinata gasped "O-o-of course I l-l-love Gaara-sama, I-I-I love h-h-him more than a-a-anything".

"Oh really?!" Kankuro then approached "Well then if you love my little brother so much then why in the name of all things decent were you sucking the lips off of some other guy?!" he nearly shouted Hinata jumped at his words "That…I-I-it wasn't m-m-m-me" she stuttered her fingers came together "It w-w-wasn't m-m-m-me h-h-h-honest".

"Hinata you should never cheat on the one you care about the most it is most disrespectful and above all just plain wrong". Hinata looked down trying to bloke out Lee's words, she couldn't understand why everyone was mad at her she had done nothing wrong.

"I-I-I don't u-u-understand what y-y-your all t-t-talking about".

Kankuro rolled his eyes "Of course you try to deny it, well you can't keep up the whole innocent act forever Hinata".

Hinata was now feeling lightheaded "W-w-would you p-p-p-please explain t-t-to me what h-h-has happened? I'm a-a-a-afraid I really don't k-k-know w-w-what is g-g-g-going o-o-on".

Everyone just looks even more angry as Hinata receives a death glare causing the poor girl to faint right there on the spot.

_With Gaara and Naruto_

"Gaara we've been walking all over the village what are we looking for?"

Gaara choose to ignore his friend's complaining, but right now he had to find the one person who he really did not want to see.

"Were looking for Matsuri, I am positive that she has something behind all of this".

"Is that all?!"

"Do you have any better ideas?"

"Why would Matsuri be involved in something like this? She wasn't even there when it happened".

"Stop whining and just follow me".

"Well even when we do find her what do you plan to say to her?"

"I'm going to threaten her to a point where she'll have to crack and give me all the details", Naruto merely stared at Gaara he really did not like the girl, but then again who did.

"Can we at least rest?" Naruto wined as he dragged his feet to keep up, "Shut it, now come on". Gaara ordered as they continued walking.

_Back with Hinata and everyone_

"Do you think we overdid it?"

Hinata was currently in a hospital bed, sleeping peacefully while everyone looked down upon her, "Maybe we went a bit far, after all she fainted".

Temari glared at her brother "Kankuro she's cheating on Gaara and refusing to admit it and all you can say is how we took it to far!?".

Sakura shook her head "I think I'm having second thoughts about all of this".

"Look Sakura I've known Hinata for a long time now and trust me I find it hard to believe also but I guess some people are like that and Hinata is one of them". Kiba said as he put his hands in his pockets, there was silence for a few moments.

Lee finally spoke "Listen everyone, now that I think about it what if this was all some sort of set up".

Everyone looks up "Hmmm what do you mean?"

"This is just a theory but what if Hinata wasn't really doing that because she wanted to but rather she was forced to do it? Or maybe that wasn't Hinata at all our Hinata would never do something so bad, maybe it was all some sort of plan that would lead to some crazy plot twist and all of us were mislead and accused Hinata for something that wasn't even her fault".

Everyone looks at Lee like he's grown a second head, there was silence for some time, Kankuro shook his head.

"Lee I think all that training has finally gone to your head".

_Back with Gaara and Naruto_

"Hey Gaara I see her!"

Both looked straight ahead to see Matsuri happily walking down a busy street.

"Well now what?" "Just keep quiet and let me handle this" Both walked towards Matsuri, Naruto reached out to touch her shoulder causing her to turn around "Gaara-sama!" she squealed making both of them cover their ears.

"Did you really come looking for me?"

"Matsuri there's something we w-"

"Oh Gaara-sama this means you love me and that you wanted to tell me something sweet and caring right".

"No just listen-"

"I knew that you loved me! Now we can finally be together and live happily forever".

Gaara had, had enough of Matsuri's yapping using his sand he covered her mouth to prevent her from further interruptions.

"Shut up, you obsessive fangirl! There are a few questions that we want to ask you".

Using his sand he teleported them back to the Kazekage tower. "Before you go and starting yapping again we only want to know a few things".

Matsuri looked confused "Like what?" Naruto grinned "Oh you'll see Gaara got plans in store for you".

_Back with Hinata and everyone else_

An argument had broke out among the group to whether or not Hinata was innocent and if they should punish her and how, but while they were all fighting; they failed to notice that Hinata had woken up and looked around the group that consisted of her friends fighting among themselves.

"U-um p-p-pardon me?"

Her small voice wasn't heard among the crowd. She spoke again a little louder still no one heard her, again she tried a little louder still nothing. Till finally she shouted seeing how it was the only way that she could get their attention.

All eyes were on her now, causing her to blush at her sudden rudeness "U-u-um I-I-I am s-s-s-sorry for shouting b-b-b-but can someone please tell m-m-me how I e-e-ended u-u-up here".

"You fainted so we brought you here" Kankuro said flatly "Oh" was all Hinata said as she started playing with her fingers, not really knowing what to say we could see that people were still made at her and she had no clue why.

"I-I-I-I want to a-a-apologize I-I-I don't know w-w-w-what I've d-d-done but i-i-it has c-c-clearly m-made all of you u-u-upset".

She slowly rose and walked past everyone trying hard not to faint as she headed out of the hospital and down the street, confused and rather hurt that her friends were mad at her, she had done nothing wrong and yet people were accusing her of kissing some other guy.

_That's impossible the only man I've ever kissed is Gaara _she thought as she continued walking trying to clear her head. She wondered if they were all confusing her for someone else. After all she loved Gaara and would never cheat on him.

Briefly she wondered if everyone had lost their minds, well either way Hinata did not want to be accused of something she didn't do.

She made up her mind that she would figure out this whole mess one and set things straight.

_With Gaara, Naruto and Matsuri_

"I don't know what you're talking about, I didn't do anything". Matsuri had been tied to a chair and had been asked questions non-stop. Gaara was determined to make Matsuri talk and he wouldn't hesitate to apply pain when needed.

"Shut up and answer the question!" Naruto ordered as he stood next to Gaara "I really don't know what you want from me, please just let me go!" "Don't play dumb we want answers, you give us what we need and we can all go home and pretend this never happened".

"Something is wrong with you! I haven't done anything! Let me go!"

"Lady all we want is a few answers and we can either do this the hard way or the easy way, it's your choice".

Matsuri growled in anger "You are a complete idiot you know that right! What gives you the right to accuse me of something I never did".

"Shut it fangirl! Just answer the stupid questions".

"Ugh! For the last time I did nothing wrong now will you let me go, you orange numbskull!" Naruto wrinkled his nose in frustration "Well at least I'm not a moron who dedicates her life to a guy who hates her and just wants her to disappear".

Matsuri's face began to darken in anger "Why you little-" "Enough" Gaara's voice broke the argument "Look here fangirl, I'll ask you once again where were you when this whole incident happened".

"For the last time, I was at home no were near Hinata!"

Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow, he could tell that she was lying his sand could sense her nervousness as it rubbed against her picking up vibrations.

The sand began to wrap around her legs slowly getting tighter "Are you sure that's where you where?" Matsuri nodded "Of course Gaara-sama".

Matsuri winced slightly as the sand squeezed tighter around her legs and made it way up to her waist. "Gaara it's not working she's not talking maybe she really is telling the truth".

The red head thought for a moment, he knew that Matsuri hated Hinata so she had to be the the most suspicious person that could be behind all of this.

"Matsuri I know that you hate Hinata". The sand got tighter "I know that you wish she was gone", her arms were now starting to be engulfed "But I know that you're lying". The sand reached her shoulders slowly getting steadily tighter around her "So would you please tell me everything, you wouldn't dare lie before the Kazekage would you?"

His sand now wrapped around her neck and squeezed, Matsuri gasped for air as she tried to break free from the hold it had on her, it was useless. "Gaara-sama please". She begged as she struggled to breath, Gaara crossed his arms "If you would be so kind and tell me, then I'm sure we can work things out in a civil manner".

Naruto bit his nails nervously; he knew that Gaara was way over his blood crazed days, but he couldn't help but worry that he was actually going to kill Matsuri.

"Hey Gaara, you might want to ease up there after all your kinda suffocating her".

The red head ignored Naruto's voice as he squeezed a little tighter "Come now, Matsuri would you really keep secrets from the Kazekage".

"I have n-n-nothing to s-say". She said weakly Gaara's eyes narrowed as he commanded his sand to hold her tighter around her neck chocking her, she gagged trying to get the air she desperately needed "This is your last chance tell me what happened or else".

"Gaara!" Naruto shouted trying to get his attention "Hey man, knock it off she really needs to breath!".

Matsuri eyes were rolling in the back of her head and she knew that the jig was up it was wither tell them now or die from suffocation.

"Alright I'll tell you, I'll tell you everything". Her voice was barely a whisper, Gaara immediately released his hold on Matsuri and she gasped for air, filling her lungs.

"You have some explaining to do so start talking!"

_Back with Hinata_

Sari had been walking when she noticed Hinata who looked deep in thought, she had met her at some point and was aware of the tension that was between her and her friends, and she felt bad about the whole thing, she liked Hinata and didn't think that is was fair that she should be blamed for something Matsuri planned.

Nervously she approached, upon hearing footsteps Hinata turned around and smiled "Sari-chan it is nice to see you".

Sari nodded and bit her lip in hesitation, Hinata's smiled turned into a frown "Sari-chan is there something wrong?"

The sand kunochi was quiet for a few moments, despite that Matsuri was one of her closest friends it was wrong to accuse someone for something they didn't do and she didn't want Hinata's relationship with Gaara to be ruined because of her.

"Hinata-san…there's something we need to talk about".

"What might that be?"

"I think I can explain why your being accused for this whole incident".

_Back with Gaara, Naruto and Matsuri_

"Why you filthy little cheater!"

Gaara's was doing his best to keep from killing Matsuri right there on the spot, she had just told them everything and was currently being yelled at by Naruto but she was focused on Gaara.

Now that he knew what her intensions where she was afraid that he would hurt her, she knew fully well what he was capable of doing and she didn't like it.

Gaara was currently thinking about the best way to handle the situation, his hatred for Matsuri just reached a new level if that was even possible, how he really wanted to kill her right now.

Naruto cracked his knuckles "Normally I would never hit girls, but in this case I'll make an exception". He raised his fist really to punch a terrified Matsuri when Gaara stopped him.

"Hold on Naruto, this is not the best way to discipline her, let me take care of this".

He approached Matsuri who looked very scared "You have done something that has potentially ruined Hinata, I would lash out at you right now, but I am no longer the person I once was".

He paused "You will tell Hinata everything, and you will apologize to her, only then will I even think about forgiving you, if you don't then I have ways of making sure that you will".

That last sentence made Matsuri gulp in fear, and she nodded. "Good now get out of my sight".

The terrified girl quickly ran past the two and far away from them as possible. "Gaara you did it! You got her to finally talk, sure it took a little well maybe a lot of intimidation but you did it".

"Naruto come on were leaving".

"Where are we going now?" he wined

"To find Hinata, she needs to know about Matsuri's apology".

"Can't that wait, we just walked all over the village and-" he received a glare from the red head, meaning he was not in the mood for this. The blonde gave a frustrated sigh.

"Alright, alright I'm coming".

As they walked through the village Gaara could only hope that Matsuri would stick to her word and apologize to Hinata for he couldn't bear the idea of her being crushed all because of something that Matsuri had planned.

**Me: Hooray I'm done with this chapter**

**Ino: Try to write a little faster we do have a time limit**

**Me: *Sighs* Yeah well is it my fault that I've been too busy with other things to write**

**Neji: More like too lazy to sit down and type**

**Me: (Hits Neji with a mallet again)**

**Neji: OW!**

**Me: Please remember to review**

**Tenten: Will try to have the next chapter up sooner**

**Me: But until then happy summer everyone!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Me: Hello to everyone!**

**Sakura: We are so very sorry for the long wait**

**Kiba: The author had exams and was too lazy to actually update**

**Me: Not true! I had all sorts of problems to attend to**

**Kankuro: Let's just get on with the story**

**Me: Good idea, please read and enjoy!**

**Sakura: The author doesn't own anything**

* * *

><p>Hinata suddenly felt very dizzy and felt the urge to sit down, luckily there was a bench right there. "Sari-chan I-I don't u-u-understand why w-w-would Matsuri-san d-d-d-d-do such a t-t-terrible t-thing".<p>

"She's jealous of you Hinata-san, and she wants to get rid of you so that she can get closer to Gaara-sama". Hinata was silent for a long time. Finally everything was starting to make sense. "So that why she hates me so much". She mumbled to herself. She never did think that anyone could hate her. She was always so kind and generous to everyone.

Then again Matsuri, was always the type who wouldn't stop until the job got done. And Hinata figured that she'd keep trying again and again until she finally had Gaara to herself.

"Well I-I guess there's only one thing to d-d-do". "And what is that?" Hinata looked very determined "I-I'll just h-h-have to e-e-explain to M-Matsuri that she c-c-can't have Gaara-kun, b-b-because he's a-a-already with m-m-me".

With that said the bluenette stood up and started her search for a certain obsessed fan girl.

_With Gaara and Naruto_

"Who are we looking for now my feet hurt!". "Oh shush, and I told you were looking for Hinata now stop your whining and keep looking!"

A few minutes later and they pair finally spotted Hinata in the distance. "Hinata-chan! Over here!" Naruto called. The blue haired girl turned to see them approaching. "G-G-Gaara-kun I-I-I-I um-I m-m-mean y-y-y-you-" he cut her off by gingerly pressing his lips against hers. After a moment he broke away "There's no need to apologize you have done nothing wrong". A soft smile came upon his face "And I still love you no matter what". Hinata gasped, Gaara was never angry at her. "Oh Gaara" she said softly as she kissed him sweetly.

"Um...Excuse me I don't mean to interrupt this lovely moment but we kinda have to tell her about this and all that's happened".

"N-n-n-no need S-Sari-chan t-t-told me e-everything".

"But that still means Matsuri has to apologize to you". Hinata nodded "Y-y-yes she does, and so do the o-o-others".

"Others? What others?" "She means everyone who was there with me stupid" Gaara said. "They a-all ganged u-u-up on m-me a-and I d-d-d-didn't know why u-until now".

"Come on we'll go and find them right now". He offered Hinata his arm and motioned for Naruto to follow.

"What!? Come on Gaara can we please rest for five minutes, I feel like I'm gonna drop!".

_With Temari, Kankuro and Sakura_

"I feel terrible now". "Why's that?"

"I've known Hinata for a long time now and I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that she's innocent".

"Sakura we can't know things about everyone".

"So then what should we do?"

"I say we go and find Gaara he'd know what to do".

"Works for me".

A few moments later the two older siblings so happen to find their younger brother with Hinata and Naruto. Temari frowned "Gaara what are you doing, you saw what she did".

"Hinata is not the victim, it was all a plan devised by Matsuri to ruin her reputation".

_Several quite moments later_

Everyone screams in mortification at the realization. Almost immediately Temari, Kankuro and Sakura start to apologize to Hinata leaving the poor girl surprised and a little alarmed.

"Oh Hinata-chan how could we not have seen it!'

"I think I need to punch myself".

"I'm so sorry I accused you I am so stupid".

Hinata somehow managed to quite them down before she spoke "D-d-don't be sad I a-a-am n-not m-m-m-mad at you, y-y-you were a-all j-j-just mislead and I-I could n-never stay mad a-a-at my f-f-friends for v-v-very l-long".

Seeing how all was forgiving the three embraced Hinata in a bear-hug. Hinata was glad that they were still friends she just wished they'd let go of her so that she could breath, as she was starting to turn blue.

"Alright you can let go of her now she needs to breath". Thank goodness Gaara intervened. His siblings and Sakura released her and she gave a weak smile as air filled her body.

"That little wrench!" Temari growled. Sakura cracked her fists "I'll kill that tramp!" "Count me in I want to get in on the action as well" Kankuro said, as he clenched his fists.

Gaara calmed them down "Now now, let's not get ahead of ourselves first we must have Matsuri apologize to Hinata". A cruel smile formed on his face "Then we can see to it that she's punished for her crime". Everyone except Hinata chuckles evilly.

_Three days later_

Matsuri walked through the streets of Suna hoping to find Hinata, she figured that once she cleared things up he would forgive her. And then maybe she'd still have a chance at winning him over.

As she turned a corner she found Hinata along with a very angry crowd of people. "Um...Hello everyone, say Hinata mind if I had a word with you". "No!" Lee snapped "Whatever you have to say then you can say it to all of us as Hinata is our friend and we want to help her". Kiba nodded "Lee's right so out with it!". Kiba and Lee had been informed of Matsuri's intentions and now deeply were against her.

"Please can I have a minute with Hinata this is kinda between us". Temari and Kankuro sneered "No! Now just say whatever it is you want to say". Shikamaru wrapped an arm around her waist "Come on Matsuri just say it already so that we may move on with our lives".

Matsuri gulps in nervous she'd better say it now before things got worse. "Alright I'll say it...Hinata I'm the one who set this whole thing up. I thought that by ruining your reputation that I could get closer to Gaara-sama...So I am sorry truly I am. But you must know that I really love him, he was the first one who ever cared for me after my parents died, and I would love to be with him forever".

Hinata looked into Matsuri's eyes, half of what she said was true, but none the less her apology lacked the honest part, Hinata could easily see that Matsuri did not really mean what she said about being sorry, and that she did not care for Gaara the way she did. Well if she wasn't going to tell her an actual apology then she was just gonna have to straighten her out herself.

"Matsuri I used to think that you were a funny person who was decent, but now I see that you are nothing more than a terrible person with hurtful desires. You did not mean that apology and you do not care for Gaara they way you claim you do! Do not try to deny it, for I can see it in your eyes. You are a no good cheat that doesn't deserve to have my respect unless you can make up for every terrible that that you've done!".

Everyone was utterly shocked to hear that Hinata did not stutter once. That was amazing, her confidence was so high that she was speaking clearly without any hesitation whatsoever.

Gaara hugged her from behind. He was proud of her for standing up for herself; she really was becoming stronger in more ways than one.

Gaara gave Hinata one last gentle squeeze before he made his way up to Matsuri with a stern expression on his face, "I have said it before and I will say it again one more time. I do not return your feeling no matter how much you may admire me. You are just like all the other fan girls in my village only ten times worse. I do not care for you as anything more than a student. I love Hinata and only Hinata and that is all that needs to be said".

"B-b-but". Matsuri looked down for a moment. This couldn't be right, how could she not mean anything more to Gaara then a student. She had thought that she was at least important to him.

"I..I don't understand, I thought that...you...cared...for...me". Gaara shook his head "The only people I care about are my friends and Hinata you are not even in her league not even close, so please for your own sanity please stop trying you're only going to hurt yourself". With that Gaara headed back to Hinata.

Matsuri took a moment to process what she just heard, before her face became red in anger, embarrassment and humiliation.

She angrily looked at Hinata, the root of all her problems, raising her fist she charged ready to knock her to the ground, how dare she steal Gaara away from her.

Hinata being the smart witted girl she was, counted her attack and landed a blow to one of her chakra points leaving her stunned and unable to move.

"Hmmm so Matsuri thought she could hurt Hinata-chan did she?" Temari said as she opened her fan. "Seems as though she needs to be taught a lesson on what happens when she messes with our friends". Kankuro remarked as he summoned a few of his puppets. Naruto and Sakura had evil smiles on their faces as both cracked thier knuckles.

"Hehe this is gonna be fun!" Naruto said cheerfully "Oh I can't wait to try this new move".

Matsuri looked terrified as the crowed of angry people surrounded her, had she not been stunned she would've ran for the hills, but seeing how she couldn't move, she sent a silent prayer hoping that she would make it out alive to tell the tale.

_One brutal beating, and a trip to the hospital later_

Matsuri lay in a hospital bed. Groaning with agony, while she was happy that she was still alive, she kinda wished that she was dead so that she wouldn't feel such pain. She had really been gotten good, with a few broken bones and some fractures here and there.

Why oh, why did bad thing have to happen to her. What did she ever do to deserve this; well that was a stupid question she had done a lot of things wrong to deserve this.

Matsuri thought back to when she first met Gaara, sure she didn't know at the time that he still hosted the Shukaku or that he was to be the future Kazekage. She had only wanted someone to teach her what it takes to be a ninja. Though she would admit that she found him greatly attractive.

Matsuri pondered on her feeling for Gaara some more. Perhaps everyone was right. Maybe she didn't love the Gaara the way she thought she did.

Her attention was then drawn to a knock at her door, "You can come in". She croaked and the door opened to see Hinata with Gaara holding her hand, Matsuri frowned "What do you want!" Hinata didn't say anything as she huddled closer to Gaara. "She has decided to give you one more chance, and if you blow it then I promise you we'll do ten times worse to you then before".

Matsuri shuddered before wincing in pain. Hinata give her a second chance? But why? "I'm confused".  
>Hinata spoke "I believe that everyone should be given a second chance at redemption...Matsuri h-h-how a-a-about we s-s-start over. Maybe w-w-w-we can try to b-b-b-be friends?".<p>

Matsuri raised an eyebrow. She wasn't sure if she wanted to, but she was impressed that Hinata was giving her a second chance despite everything that's she's done to her.

"We'll leave you to think about it, and it's alright if you say no. Hinata only wanted to try and reach out to you".

With that Gaara lead his beloved away, leaving a very confused Matsuri to think about her decision.

_Sometime later_

Matsuri was walking back to her apartment, she had been released from the hospital and was still in the process of coming to her decision. Should she start over with Hinata? After all that's happened she was amazed that Hinata was kind enough to allow her to begin anew with her.

"Hi Matsuri". She turned her head "Oh, hi Yuto-kun". Yuto was a friend of Matsuri's that she had met back when she was still at the academy. He was slightly taller they her, and wore the standard suna-ninja wear. With wild orange hair and dark green eyes.

"I heard about what happen". Matsuri cringed "You know I would be grateful that you've gotten another chance at making amends with the Kazekage's girl. So I wouldn't blow it".

Matsuri looked surprised how did find out. "Sari-chan told me". "Well that made sense, Sari had a habit of spilling the facts when under pressure".

"I don't even know if I want to be her friend". Yuto shrugs. "Well it's your choice, but I would at least try she's a really nice person from what I've heard". Matsuri nodded slowly. They continued to talk until they reached her apartment "Well...thanks for walking with me I guess". Yuto takes her hand "It was my pleasure". They stare at each other for a moment, before he lets go of her hand and walks off. Leaving a slightly confused Matsuri to think about what just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:Horray I finally finished!<strong>

**Ino: Is this the start of something?**

**Me: Maybe**

**Shikamaru: I hope it's nothing serious**

**Kankuro:That's a scary thought**

**Kiba:(shudders) I agree**

**Me:Please review!**

**Hinata:Until next t-t-time everyone**

**Me:Goodbye!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Me: Hello to everyone!**

**Tenten: We are back with a new chapter **

**Ino: Though we are sorry that you had to wait longer than you wanted**

**Me: Don't mind her, we're all ready to wrap up this story**

**Sakura: It's coming to an end?**

**Me: Yes, all stories must end at some point**

**Kankuro: This is not the last chapter though**

**Shikamaru: There will be at least three more**

**Me: But for now please read and enjoy**

**Everyone: Review!**

* * *

><p>It had been three months, since Matsuri had been giving a choice to make amends with Hinata. She found it difficult to come to a conclusion though considering all that has happened. She was still puzzled as to why Hinata would even want to be friends with her in the first place.<p>

After all, Matsuri was the one responsible for humiliating her, and putting her whole reputation on the line. But the fact that Hinata had wanted to forgive her was amazing. A normal person would hold a grudge and never let go of it. But Hinata was different. Her heart was so kind and gentle like that of an angle. Matsuri was now even more confused. In those three months that had gone by she found herself getting closer to Yuto.

She would be lying if she said that she didn't enjoy his company. Matsuri found herself steadily getting closer to him in ways that she never thought possible. But why? She had known Yuto for a while now, so why all of a sudden was he filling the hole in her heart. It didn't make any sense to her.

More then once she had tried to find the answer but was left with nothing, could her heart by trying to tell her something. Seeing help Matsuri then walked around the village to find the one person who she never thought that she'd look to for guidance, Hinata.

She eventually saw her, sitting on Gaara's lap on a park bench from the looks of things they seemed to be having a friendly conversation. Matsuri took a nervous gulp before she headed towards the couple. Both looked up to see Matsuri starting at the ground. "Hello" she said softly. Gaara's eyes narrowed slightly what did she possibly want now?

"Um...if it's alright I would like to ask Hinata something".

The bluenette saw that Matsuri was looking rather confused about stuff and decided that it was no harm in talking to her, perhaps she had come to a conclusion. Hinata whispered something in Gaara's ear before she got off his lap and walked over to Matsuri.

"W-what would y-y-you l-like to d-d-discuss?"

Matsuri leads Hinata a little ways before taking a deep breath and explaining everything to her. Hinata listened attentively to every detail trying to take it all in. She didn't interrupt and Matsuri still continued to talk. Hinata studied the look in Matsuri's eyes; they seemed to sparkle whenever she mentioned Yuto, but at the same time they had a look of confusion and fear. Something that puzzled Hinata greatly.

"May I ask you something?"

Hinata nodded, "Why are you willing to give me another chance even when you know that I may very well turn against you?"

To that she merely smiled "Because like me you a-a-are a fellow c-c-comrade". Matsuri raised an eyebrow "You s-s-s-see Matsuri I-I-I believe that a-a-all shinobi a-a-are meant t-t-to g-g-give everyone a c-chance". Hinata places her hand on her shoulder "While y-you may be m-m-mislead to t-t-think that I-I hate you t-t-the truth is I d-d-d-don't I do care f-for you as a friend a-a-and I do appreciate that you're l-loyal to Gaara a-and respect him. But you must u-u-understand that sometimes w-w-what we t-think it best f-for us r-r-r-r-really isn't".

Matsuri's eyes widened as the truth hit her. Suddenly everything was making sense to her now. She took a deep breath "Hinata...I want to apologize for my behavior, it really was unfair of me to do such terrible things to you. I'm actually a nice person and I'm always friendly to everyone but I guess seeing you with Gaara-sama made me jealous". She paused for a moment "Shikamaru-san was right, I was lying to myself. You see Hinata, Gaara-sama is an important person to me. He was the first teacher I ever had when I decided to become a ninja and then as time passed...he kind of made me feel like I was needed again. Like I was still loved the way I always was before my parents died".

Hinata placed her hand on Matsuri's arm "Gaara-sama made me feel all warm inside. He helped me get this far in life and I was ever so grateful for that. I guess I thought that if I made him see me in a different way, he might have wanted to love me like I was his".

Matsuri then smiled "I was wrong though and it only took plenty of painful reminders to help me see that literally".

Hinata then gave a warm smile "I-I'm glad y-you've c-c-come to terms w-with your f-f-feelings". She lightly squeezed her arm "Perhaps t-this means y-you k-k-know what your h-h-h-heart is telling you now?" Matsuri nodded before she turned to face Hinata "Hinata-chan I want to make it up too you". She held out her hand "I'm sorry for everything and I would like to be friends, give us a fresh start". Hinata's smile grew as she shook Matsuri's hand "It's a d-deal".

_Later that day_

Gaara was in his office when he heard a soft knock on his door "Enter". The door opened and he smiled as Hinata walked into the room. "Hey babe". "Hello". He stood up and took her in his arms "How'd it go?" Hinata smiled "M-Matsuri has decided to turn over a n-new leaf. She w-wants to be f-friends". Gaara's smile grew "That's a relief". Hinata hugged him before she giggled "What?" "Nothing my love, but it m-m-must feel nice k-k-knowing that Matsuri won't be b-bothering you a-anymore". Gaara face brightened "Oh Hinata what would I do without you". Hinata smiled "I d-d-don't know what I'd do without y-y-you". Gaara's embrace on her tightened, how he loved this woman.

Matsuri walked nervously over to Yuto's apartment, she never thought that she'd be saying this to him. All this time she wanted to confess to Gaara but it turns out that Yuto had been the one to win her heart.

Amazing how people can change their point of view. She nervously knocked on the door and a few moments later Yuto answered it "Matsuri what a nice surprise". She nodded "There's something I need to tell you". "Oh and what's that". Matsuri rubbed her hands together "It's not exactly an easy thing to say so why don't we go for a walk and I'll explain everything". "Sure just give me a sec".

_With Kankuro, Temari and Shikamaru_

"Do you think Gaara will be a man and propose to the girl?" Temari shrugged "Don't know but you shouldn't rush it, let it come natural. Romance takes time". She smiled as she leaned into her boyfriend "Wouldn't you agree?" "Yes". He kissed her forehead. Kankuro made a face, while he was happy that his sister finally had Shikamaru did they really have to act all lovely-dovey in front of him!

"Just think our little brother getting himself a wife. Hinata-chan is such a sweet little girl she'll do nicely for our Gaara".

Temari couldn't help but laugh "I'll finally have a girl around the house for a change".

"Why can't Gaara propose to her already he loves Hinata but he's being a wimp about trying to get her to marry him". "Idiot! Like I said we can't rush these things". Temari grinned "But we can give him a push in the right direction". Kankuro raised an eyebrow "How so?" "Come on you two were going shopping for a bit, leave it all to me!".

_With Matsuri and Yuto_

"Are you ok? You've been rather quiet the whole time". Matsuri nodded "Yes I'm alright". She then gave a silent sigh, this was really not working the way she wanted too. Why was it so hard to confess your feeling to someone you love?

"Can I say something?" "What?" "The first time I met you, I thought that you were a bit crazy crushing on Gaara-sama like all the other unstable hormonal girls in the village. "Oh" on the inside Matsuri was frowning "But I saw you grow into a confident person and for that I'm glad".

She blushed a bit, well at least he thought of her as a nice person.

"Yuto...I want to tell you something important". "Really? What is it?"

Matsuri swallowed nervously as her face got darker "Yuto I've come to realize that..." "Yes?" She blushed even more "I love you". At first he was a bit shocked to hear those words coming from her but he soon smiled "Matsuri I love you too". As their faces got closer they were suddenly surrounded "Yeah! Matsuri finally crushing on someone else isn't that amazing Lee!" "Naruto it is the greatest thing that could possibly happen to Gaara, let the power of youth in these young lovers live on!".

"What the hell are you two doing here?!" Naruto gave his signature grin "We followed you thinking that you were gonna win over Gaara again but it turns out we were wrong. Now you finally have a new obsession and that means Gaara can relax". Matsuri's face became red in anger Naruto and Lee were so gonna get it.

"Come along Naruto we must tell Gaara-sama right away he will be so happy to hear the news!" "Hey wait up bushy brows!". After about five minutes of awkward silence Matsuri let out a frustrated sigh "I'm sorry but Naruto and Lee can be idiots at times". She brushed some of her hair out of her face "Totally killed the mood".

"No worries". He patted her shoulder "I think we were about to do something". She smiled and leaned in.

_Back with Gaara and Hinata_

"Hey Gaara we-" All three of them promptly stopped when the two older siblings saw that their little brother had pinned his girlfriend against a wall and had his tongue down her throat. "Umm...Gaara?" He swiftly turned around while Hinata's face turned beet red "I'm busy get lost". "We can see that but we have something to show you". Shikamaru couldn't help but blush if he was caught making out with Temari like that then there would be hell to pay.

"Come on Gaara this really is important". "No I'm busy!" Kankuro swiftly grabbed him and then dragged him out of his office while Gaara protested to no end.

"Sorry about interrupting Hina-chan, but Gaara needs to see this cause it is rather necessary but we'll have him back here in a flash". Temari gave Hinata a hug before she took Shikmaru's hand and let him outside leaving a rather confused Hinata.

"This had better be important". "Oh shut up! You'll be back with Hinata-chan in a moment now pipe down and follow!". The three lead him to a jewelry store "You dragged me out here for this!? This has got to be one of your-" "Gaara will you shut up! We haven't even shown you what it is yet!" There were a lot of stares as the Kazekage was dragged by his brother and sister with a lazy Shikamaru following behind not really wanting to be part of the fray.

A few minutes of excessive dragging and a few threats later the two older siblings finally had their brother where they wanted him "Take a look Gaara does this mean anything?" The red head looked down at the rings on display "Is this some kind of joke?!" Temari frowned "No you dunce! What do you think these rings tell you". Gaara shrugged "I don't know, can we go now!"

Temari groaned "Their engagement rings stupid! Has it ever occurred to you that maybe you want Hinata to be your wife?!".

Gaara's eyes narrowed dangerously "That's why you took me away from her! I can't believe you two. Yes I have considered marrying her, but you didn't have to take me all the way here to make a point".

"Sheesh Gaara for a mighty leader to sure are slow to pick up on stuff". It wasn't long to Kankuro was chocking on a mouth full of sand. "I get it already". He started to leave but Temari grabbed his arm "Oh no, you're staying here until you've picked out a ring". "Temari I-" "I don't want to hear it! That girl loves you and you love her so it's time to be a man and marry her".

She smirked "Unless you want those photos Kankuro and I took of you in your teddy bear boxers reveled to your fan girls you might want to start browsing". Gaara's face turned to a look of horror before he scowled and mumbled to himself about how he hated his siblings at times as he started to look for a potential ring.

"I hate you both!" "Oh come on, it's a real keeper I'm sure she'll like it". The red head grumbled the whole time as the four walked back to the tower "Cheer up little brother at least you got one".

"I have no privacy between you two, you're worse than the council and the fan girls combined".

"So help me Gaara I will leak those pictures I will!"

Forty-five minutes later and after much insulting and death threats they found a curious Hinata still waiting for Gaara in his office.

"Hinata sweetie Gaara has something that he wants to say to you!" Temari said in a singing voice as she pushed her little brother forward.

"Damn you Temari! It doesn't have to be right now!". "I'm sorry but I'm very confused, w-why were y-you out s-s-s-so long?"

"Shut up panda bear! Tell her already!".

"T-tell me what?"

Gaara let out a long sigh, there's no way he was getting out of this one not when his sister was pushing him.

"Hinata I want to tell you something". "Gaara-kun w-what might that be?" He took a deep breath as he reached into his pocket.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: And we stop here<strong>

**Ino: You are such a killjoy!**

**Me: Shut up Blondie! The big moment will happen in the next chapter**

**Sakura: Despite this rather annoying hanger the author will update again in a few days**

**Me: I know this chapter was a bit short, sorry about that the next one will be longer**

**Kakuro: You had to ruin the moment**

**Me:(Grins) cause I love to keep people on the edge**

**Sai: Do review**

**Me: How did you get here? Oh well see you in a few days**

**Everyone: Bye!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Me: Hi everyone, I'm back with more!**

**Kankuro: Sorry about the delay, the author was away for a while and then had some computer issues that needed to be done.**

**Sakura: Let's get on with the story now**

**Shikamaru: Leave a review will ya**

**Me: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Gaara reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, "Hinata there's something that I've wanted to say to you for a while now". He swallowed hard not quite knowing how this would turn out "I love you so much and I want to be with no one else but you". The bluenette watched in anticipation as Gaara bent down on one knee "Hinata will you marry me?" At that moment she turned scarlet and fainted right there on the spot. "Hinata!" "Dang, she fainted before she even saw the ring". "Kankuro where is the ring?" "What?" Gaara looked pretty mad "Where's the damn ring!" He shoved the empty box in his face.<p>

"I don't know" "Whatdaya mean you don't know?! You had it last!"

"Seriously I don't know I gave it to Temari!" "What the hell are you talking about I gave it to you! Shikamaru be my witness you saw me give it to Kankuro right?" the Nara looked between the three angry siblings "I have no part in this and for the record Temari did have it before Kankuro".

It was a wise move on Shikamaru's part to stay out of it as all hell was about to break loose. "Kankuro I swear to God that you are the biggest idiot that's ever lived!" "Hey! It's not my fault Temari was the one who lost it!" "Shut up! You twit! I clearly handed it to you-" "Oh so now you wanna pin the blame entirely on me?!".

"Temari you really are a devil, what are you on your period or something". "What was that you red headed bastard!".

"Hey stop whining and look at this" low and behold Shikamaru held up the ring. "It's not lost it accidentally fell out of the box that's all".

Five seconds later and Gaara tucked it back in the box "This…this is awkward" "Yeah it is". Hinata suddenly stirred at the moment "What happened?" "Nothing, nothing at all Gaara just proposed to you that's all". Hinata fainted again.

"Kankuro you pinhead!" "What?! What did I do!?"

After Hinata finally woke up Gaara sent everyone out of the room to prevent any more occurrences, there were times when he really wanted to beat the stuffing out of his brother and sister but for now that would have to wait.

"Gaara-kun is it true?"

He turned around to his girlfriend "Yes…I love you Hinata and I wish you live the rest of my life with you…what do you say? Will you marry me?"

Hinata was in such shock that she didn't speak for about ten minutes much to Gaara's worry "Hinata? Please say something, is this too fast?" A beautiful smile spread across her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck and peppered his face with kisses "Yes, yes of course I'll marry you".

Gaara couldn't stop the tears that rolled down his cheeks for once in his life he was truly happy. Of course the moment was short lived when Naruto and Lee had to burst through the door knocking it off its hinges and sending it flying across the room.

"Gaara we have big news!" The red head glared intensely at them "Before you speak may I ask you one thing?" they both nodded "Why the hell did you rip down my door!" he shouted making both of them cringe "Hehe sorry Gaara we kinda got a bit carried away I guess". Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Gaara-kun, Naruto and I are proud to say that Matsuri will no longer be bothering you she has found a new love interest and-" Lee suddenly stopped when he noticed the ring on Hinata's finger "Oh my goodness! The passion of youth had prevailed look Naruto, Hinata is engaged". "What! Seriously!"

The blond then smirked "Gaara you little Casanova you, I knew sooner or later you'd be a man and marry Hinata".

Gaara narrowed his eyes "I am not a Casanova as you so put it, I am simply a man in love who's marrying the woman that has stolen my heart".

"Whatever you say Gaara, you do realize that practically every teenage girl in Suna will be crying their eyes out". "So? I wouldn't care if they dropped dead I only have eyes for my Hinata". He kissed her cheek making her blush and she leaned into him.

Word spread like a wildfire that the Kazekage was getting married and just as Naruto predicted every fan girl in Suna was bawling their eyes hearing that Gaara was no longer on the market, it was absolutely ridiculous that it had gotten to a point where after a week Gaara was forced to wear ear plugs to prevent from going death.

"Kankuro? Why must these things always happen to me" "What did you say something?" "I said why do these things always happen to me" "I can't hear you I'm wearing ear plugs" "Never mind!" Kankuro removed the plugs "Sorry what did you say?" Gaara glared at him "I hate my life" "Really? Your getting married I thought that you'd be happy". Gaara banged his head against his desk seems as though life at the moment was a real pain.

Another week had passed and the village was still heard from hysterical fan girls and Gaara was losing his patience with them. Constant sobs and whines had finally gotten to his head; he threw his hands in the air in pure frustration, it was impossible to work with the horrible sounds of crying fan girls "That it I can't take it anymore! I've had it up to hear with these hormonally unstable teenage girls if this keeps up I'm going to have to move out of the country".

"I'm with you on that one" Temari said as she walked in with pillows tied to her ears "Those damn girls are giving me a headache I can't even hear myself think".

Hinata then walked in with a worried look on her face "Gaara love, I don't think I can take much more of this those girls are really starting to make me think that I'll lose my hearing and it's not just me who thinks the same way. Gaara gave a frustrated groan before his face made contact with his desk again "Dear Lord have mercy on my soul".

Finally after three weeks of constant crying the annoying sounds of fan girls bawling had stopped much to Gaara's great relief. Now he could focus on more important matters such as planning his wedding.

Temari being the caring big sister she was had been a huge help arranging everything. She wanted her little brother to remember this for the rest of his life and was taking great care to make sure that her brother and his future wife had the finest things at their wedding.

"Temari-san t-thank you for helping me plan this".

"Anything for you Hinata-chan after all you won my brother's heart and that makes me happy. If he does anything to hurt you I will not hesitate one bit to kick his sandy ass".

Hinata couldn't help but smile, Temari had become like a big sister to her and she was very pleased that she gave them her blessing.

"Temari-san I wanted to ask you something since you are in charge of the guest list". "What's that?" Hinata didn't speak right away "I w-wanted to ask if Matsuri c-could come to the wedding". The fan lady's eyes widened "Hina-chan why would you want to do that?! After everything that tramp did to you, you still want her to come?"

Hinata nodded "Yes…she may not have l-liked the fact t-that Gaara is w-with me at first, but s-she really wants to start o-over and she's still Gaara's student after a-all and I know that while, he may find her a bit a-annoying at times he still c-cares for her".

Temari nodded her head slowly "I see…well if it means that much to you then I guess she can come but I'm tightening security to be save I don't trust that fan girl just yet". Hinata couldn't help but laugh "Oh well if you insist".

* * *

><p><strong>Me: And we stop here for now<strong>

**Matsuri: Well as long as Gaara's happy that all that matters I know I'm happy**

**Me: You do realize that you're still a filler character and plenty of people would give anything to have your head mounted on a wall.**

**Kankuro: She's right you know**

**Matsuri: (Nervous sweat drops) Um…I really don't know what to say**

**Me: Sorry this chapter was a bit short I'll try and make it longer next time**

**Tenten: The wedding will be held in the next chapter**

**Ino and Sakura: Don't miss it**

**Me: Until next time my lovely readers!**

**Everyone: Bye Bye!**


End file.
